Almost love
by MiDg3t MoNkEy
Summary: Nikki Ann Lesnar-Mero is a third Generation Superstar three weeks into her New Job in the wwe. What will happen to Nikki Will her new job go to her head. Will her friends from OVW stay that way?Rated M for Drug References Sexual conduct bad Language.
1. Relizations

I don't own any one in the wwe although I would very much like to. I'm not getting paid to do this story although I would very much like too. I own the OC and the idea of this story.

Authors note: I gave brock 10 years so this story will work the way I want it to if you don't like it Don't read it. One other note to speak of. This story will contain more of the backstage and off show aspect. There will be show scenes when unavoidable

My name is Nikki Ann Lesnar-Mero I'm 26 I have been in the WWE for three weeks now just enough times to gain a small fan base. Your wondering who I'm related to? That's easy Brock Lesnar and Rena Mero or as fans know her by Sable. That's right Third Generation superstar. Just like almost every one in the wwe I went thru OVW. Where I met Cody Mike (the miz) and John (Morrison) anyways enough about me on with the story. Enjoy

"Yeah dad I'm fine. No my Shoulder is fine I promise. Yeah I had the EMT look at it and I couldn't move it at first but I can now." I could hear my Father sigh in relief. I walked out of the air port and toward the bus where Ted and Cody were standing signing a few autographs. "Hey dad I'll call you back." I said hanging up on him. I loved doing it cuz he would always get mad it was funny when he was mad. "Hey Ted" Ted looked at me and smiled.

"Hey Nikki how are you?" I looked at him and Smiled.

"Good and you?" I said signing a few autographs my self.

"Tired." I nodded and then caught a Glimpse of John (Morrison) walking out of the air port. I guess he had been drafted to Raw from smack down and I was totally happy out of all the Guys I hung out with he was my Favorite. Although Mike (Miz) was up there too. John walked over to Cody and smiled. Cody rolled his eyes and John huffed. He gave his bag to the guy who was shoving the bags into the bus and got on with out a word. I finished taking a picture with a Fan and headed toward the bus. I got on and Mike who was siting in the back of the bus ran toward me.

"Nikki?!" I nodded and smiled. I know this is gonna sound a little odd but honestly this had been the first time I had seen Mike or John. I don't know how we missed each other well with Mike at least. John was a little easier to understand he was on smack down when I started. Mike grabbed my arm and pulled me to the back of the bus. "John you remember Nikki from OVW right?" John looked at me and smiled.

"What'd you do Shrink?" I looked at him and stuck my tongue out at him. He patted the seat next to him as if telling me to sit next to him. He who had the window seat so I was pretty much stuck between John and Mike. Which at the moment I wasn't making any complaints. "So how are the parents doing?" I nodded and then shook my head.

"Well mom is fine just cleaning up after dad. He seems to like to trash there house when he loses fights." Mike started laughing as did John. "Seriously I called him right after he lost the fight to Frank Mir in like 2.5 seconds just to laugh at him. He didn't talk to me for a week and a half." Mike shook his head. "So did John get drafted to Raw or is he lost?" John looked at me and put his arm around the back of my neck.

"That happened one time Nik and yeah I got traded for someone and I'm not telling you who." I looked at him and smiled and thought about it.

"Carlito." he shook his head. "I don't feel like guessing." I reached into my bag and pulled out a Bag of Star burst John just stuck his hand in the bag and grabbed a Handful and with his hand size that was like half the bag. "Hey Give some of those to Mike." John tossed a few to Mike. I took out one and didn't even bother taking the wrapper off and threw it in my mouth.

"You do realize that the wrapper was still on that right?" I looked at Mike and nodded and held up one finger. 3 seconds later I pulled the wrapper out of my mouth completely removed from the candy. Both Mike and John were speechless.

"What?" They both shook off there shock and looked at my bag.

"What eles you got in there?" I looked at John and smiled.

"Nothing." John raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"Liar." I looked at him and smiled. "Hey you wanna see something funny?" I looked at John and nodded. He grabbed a Star burst from his pocket and threw it. As it flew threw the air I couldn't help but to think _**'ok bad idea.' **_It came to a halt as it hit Cody who was already in a bad mood on the back of his head. I ducked behind the seats so he couldn't see me. Cody had a tendency to flip over little things.

"Great they are back together." the way he said it was kinda funny. To be honest John Mike and I got along so well cuz we were just a bunch of big kids when we were on off time but when it came time to get to business we quickly got serious. We got to hotel finally and of course there was going to be a line so Mike John and I sat and waited. By the time we got into the hotel there were two rooms left.

"So John and I will share a room and then Nikki can have her own." I looked at Mike and smiled. I grabbed my room key and headed to the second floor. I got to my room and Fell on the bed. Not soon after my cell phone rang. I grabbed it from my pocket and saw that it was my mother. I sighed and answered it.

"Hey mom." I said as I sat up and looked around.

"Hey Nikki where are you right now?" I stood up and grabbed my bag.

"Dallas why?" I got my bag ready for work so I wouldn't have to do it later.

"I was just wondering. How is your...." I cut her off.

"It's Fine I was just telling dad don't you and him talk?!" She giggled.

"Your father is training so no we haven't talked today." I fell back on the bed and sighed. "So are you having fun?" I smiled at my mothers caring manner. What was odd that most mothers who were young frequently resented there children. Or so I have read somewhere. My mother and Father were 16 when they had me.

"Yeah I'm gonna go find something to do because I can't sit in the this room any longer." I wasn't really a phone person and my mother knew that so Phone conversations were either non existent or very short.

"Ok honey but will you call me later?" As I stood up there was a knock on the door.

"Yeah mom I will call you after the show." I went to the door and swung it open. It wasn't who I was expecting at all. "Um mom I have to go I'll call you later. Love ya." I hung up before she could say it back to me. "Sorry about that." I said looking at the tall man as he stepped into my room.

"So how's the first month treating you?" I looked at him and nodded.

"Better then what my dad described it as." Ben looked at me and smiled Ben was Mr .McMahon's butt boy...I mean personal assistant "So to what do I owe this pleasure?" He looked at me and handed me a new script.

"In light of a few writers suggesting a few thing changes have been made they start tonight better read up noob." I went to close the door behind him but a foot stopped the door. I opened it and saw John (Morrison) standing there with a smile.

"You wanna go mess with some people?" I looked at him and shook my head and held up the script.

"Gotta study." He stepped in and closed the door behind him. I handed him the script as he sat down on the bed. I went into my bag and pulled out my Mp3 player and plugged it into the Tv and hit play the First song that played was you really got me by the Kinks. I looked at John and sat next to him. He took the Player from my hand and quickly changed the song. The next song that played was happy together by the Turtles. I took it from him and changed the artist from the 80's to all and put it on random and handed it back to him. He hit the next button and a bid farewell by killswitch engage. He set it down and looked at my script.

"So what last minuet changes?" I nodded I then realized that John was in a Black Beater and a pair of jeans. Normal for John. I opened the Script and quickly looked it over. I looked at my cell phone and saw the time and looked at him.

"I'm gonna head to the arena to run around for a bit you wanna come with me." He looked at his watch and nodded.

"Let me just grab my bag." He stood up and walked out. I quickly got changed.

Five Minuets later.

I met John in the lobby. He walked to my side and kicked me in the ass playfully. "Hey." He looked at me and smiled. "You ready?" Before he could say anything Mike and Christy (Hemme) walked towards us.

"Whats going on guys?" I looked at Mike and then at Christy and smiled.

"John and I are heading to the arena." Mike nodded and looked at John.

"Well we will see you there in a bit." Christy grabbed Mike's hand and pulled him toward the elevator. I shook my head and walked toward the door.

5 minuets later

We walked into the empty arena and looked at each other. "I'll meet you in the ring in like 15 minuets ok?" I looked at John and smiled. _**'Just enough time to Parkour**_ _**.' **_I walked to the diva's locker room and put my bag in and tied my shoes tighter and started walking toward my First obstacle which was a group of boxes I started running toward them and speed vaulted over them and kept running. As I kept my speed up as I Pop vaulted up a wall and landed near the seats. I stopped for a second.

5 minuets later

I found my self lost in thought. I shook it my thought off. I ran down toward the ring and hopped into it. Thinking on how tonight was gonna go. I wasn't worried or anything just a little nervous about being in the ring with big name superstars. I guess I was still a little Star Struck. I sat in the middle of the ring and Thought once again. I was thinking I was over thinking. So I stopped thinking and went on Parkouring.

10 minuets later.

I was Messing around and decided to do a flag pole against the wall. John walked up to the other Wall Faced me and did the same.

"Hi how'zit hangin?" I looked at him and laughed. I let go of the wall and stood straight up he did the same and followed me out to the ring. "So Nikki." I looked at him as I slid into the ring with ease. I looked at him waiting for him to finish but he never did. He got into the ring and started to Square off with me. I got the picture and did the same. We rolled around for a bit until my cell phone rang Telephone by Lady Gaga. I got off of John and grabbed my phone.

"Hello?" I said out of breath.

"Hey Honey are you ok?" I looked at John as he stood up and Sat on the top rope.

"Yeah I was just getting Ready for the show tonight." I walked toward John and Put my self in between his legs. He put his hand in my black hair.

"Was I interrupting something?"

"Kinda John and I were gonna make out later." I said jokingly. Of course it was a bad idea but at the moment I didn't care. The phone was silent for a few seconds "Did I break you or something?"

"No go do what your gonna do I'll call you after the show I just wanted to say hi and that I loved you." I rolled my eyes and shook my head putting my head on John's leg.

"I love you too." I hung up and turned to face him. I climbed up to the top rope and Sat on his lap with my legs facing the out side of the ring. He looked at me and smiled. We both leaned in when...

"HEY!" It Scared me. I almost fell off of John. I quickly removed my self from John and looked at Elizabeth (Beth Phoenix) walked down the ramp. John's eye's never left me. Elizabeth got into the ring and looked at John. "I didn't interrupt anything did I?" John nodded his head. She looked at me and nodded. She gave me a hug and walked out of the ring. John hopped down from the rope and walked toward me. I had feelings for him I just didn't know if it was a good idea to act on them. I backed away from him and shook my head.

"I'm sorry I can't" I was so confused I didn't know weather to go back and Kiss him or just to leave it alone. If I did would it make our relationship Stronger or would it make it Crash and burn. John I and I had been friends for nine years now.

Maybe he had the same feelings I did. Maybe not. I once again my thoughts got the best of me. I opened the door and ran back to the ring. I hopped he was there but he wasn't. I looked for him for as long as I could he was no where to be found. I couldn't help to think I messed every thing up.


	2. Day off!

Authors note: Just a few thank you's are in order: Thank you tvrox12 and Mrs Scarlett for the Reviews. On with the story. :P

I had to turn my Focus on to work at the moment and I can tell you how hard it was. I got changed into my out fit for the night and headed to the Seats. Just to think for a Few minuets before they started letting the Fans in. It wasn't as quite as it was before. I sat there and tried to think of anything but John. Finally Mike walked up and sat next to me.

"Everything ok Nikki?" I looked at him and nodded. "You sure?" I'm guessing that I wore my feeling on my face or something cuz he was reading me like a book.

"Yeah Mike everything is fine I promise." He nodded and put his hand on my shoulder. I stood up and did a quick spin. Mike smiled and nodded.

30 minuets later

It was Show time and still no John. I couldn't help but to think about him even though my attention was set on what I had to do tonight. I quickly fixed my hair and walked out to my mark.

"Welcome to Monday night Raw live in Dallas Texas!" I looked at my outfit. I was in a black Convertible Top with a pair of Jean Short shorts. "We have a great show tonight. We have the tag team titles up for grabs the Team of The Miz and John Morrison VS Ted DiBiase and Cody Rhodes."

"Yeah and we have a Diva's match for the Diva's championship Maryse VS Nikki." I found my place and was ready for my match.

"The following Contest is scheduled for one fall and Is for the Diva's Championship." My music hit which was Adrenaline by 12 stones. I walked out and bounced as I walked down the ramp. "Introducing first From Atlanta, Georgia Nikki!" I slid into the ring and Instantly went to the Right corner and played to the Crowd Back flipping off the top tope. Once I landed the pyro went off. I stood in the ring and watched as Michelle 's music hit and she walked out. "From Montreal the Diva's Champion Maryse ." She got into the ring and did her thing.

10 minuets later, I walked out as diva's champion. I was happy for a few minuets. Before John popped back into my head. I had gone a whole ten minuets without thinking about him. My night was pretty much over but I decided to stay and wait for John. I walked to the locker room to get changed quickly. I walked out with the belt attached to my waist and headed to catering. To wait. As I walked down the hall I was hopping to see Christy. But I didn't. I got to catering and saw Shawn Michaels and Paul (triple H) as the Tag title match started.

"Hey Nikki how are you tonight?" I looked at Shawn and smiled.

"Good how are you guys?" I asked while grabbing a Fred water.

"Good congrats on your first title win." I smiled taking a sip of my water. I felt like saying hey it Fred. I nodded and smiled.

"Thanks." Before any one could say anything my phone went off. I Grabbed it and looked at the Text message it read. "You have to see this Video! LOL." I clicked on the link and watched the Video on You tube. Titled Fred at 40. I had Paul and Shawn behind me watching the video. We broke out laughing. "I'm as old as this TREEEEE!" I was laughing so hard I was in tears. I turned and saw John walking down the hall. Toward the parking lot. I ran after him. "John wait up."

He didn't stop it was like he didn't hear me. I ran faster only to run into Glenn (Kane) I fell on my ass he tried to help me up. I pushed him away and continued running down the hall. I didn't even grab the belt or my bag I left it behind. I got to the Parking lot as he pulled away. I stood there as it started to down pour. I rushed back in to the building and ran into Glenn once again. I swear it was like he was a brick wall with legs. He helped me up and handed me my bag.

"I must be a magnet or something tonight." I looked at him and smiled. "What was the hurry any ways?" I dusted my self off and walked with him to his car.

"I was trying to get John before he left but I'll get him at the hotel." He nodded. I got into my car and headed to the hotel.

15 minuets later

I was siting in my hotel room listing to music. I figured that John didn't want to be bothered with me so I stopped trying. I sat back on the bed and listened to the song that was playing which was 1989 by Mindless Self Indulgence . When there was a knock on the door. "Always when I get comfortable first the phone now the door." I sighed as I got up and opened the door. I looked at Michelle McCool and smiled.

"Hey I was wondering if you wanted to hang out before we had to leave." I nodded and let her in. "So what's up with you?" I looked at her and fell back on the bed.

"Nothing much you?" She sat on the bed next to me and looked at me.

"Nothing." I looked at her As the next song started playing which was. No Rain by blind melon. Michelle looked at my Mp3 player as my cell phone went off. She grabbed it and read the Message on the screen. "Hey who's Zach?" I looked at her and shook my head as she tossed my phone to me. she hit the next button and walk over to the bed and sat next to me. "So you wanna tell me?" I looked at her and smiled. As Everybody Hurts by R.E.M. started playing I sighed and nodded.

"Zach was my first love. I was only nine but I remember it was a warm sunny day. Zach and I were sitting in his tree house and he pulled out a strawberry ring pop and told me that we would be together forever. I was such a kid forever to me back then was a week. It lasted longer than that. We got thru the summer Spring winter and Fall together. But there was one winter where it all fell through. His family had run into some problems and had to move. I remember it was a really cold day I walked out to watch the snow fall and spotted the U-hall. I watched Zach walk back and forth from the house to the truck with out a word to me. Hell he didn't even look at me. The night they left he left me a note in the snow. Thank god none fell." She looked at me and nodded. I reached in my bag and pulled out a small book and handed it to her. She opened to the first page and saw a picture.

"The Note said I will come back for you. He never did. I looked for him for a while when I could on the internet but nothing came of it. You wanna know the pathetic thing." she looked at me and nodded. "I still have the ring pop he gave me not a lick taken from it. I think I snuck into the tree house and found the wrapper and taped it back in. My mom has it at her house. I remember for days I wouldn't talk eat I lived in my room in front of my window waiting. My dad came in and forced me to go out and play he told me that it wasn't normal for a ten year old to be heart broken the way I was. Then when you and I met and every thing changed. I was happy again little by little he faded away." I laid back on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

"So Zach is the reason why you won't get into a relationship with any one because you think that the guy is going to run off?" I sat up and looked at her and shook my head.

"No I'm just waiting for someone that's all." She looked at me and smiled.

"It's Mike isn't it?" I shook my head and smiled. "Is it Ted?" I shook my head again. _**'Was I really hiding it that well? I thought every one knew that it was John. If I'm hiding it well enough that my best friend doesn't know then no one knows. That includes John.' **_"Is it..... John......Cena?" I put my hand on my forehead and shook it.

"If you can't figure it out then he doesn't know." She looked at me and shook her head. "I don't want to complicate things I don't want to ruin something we already have." She looked at me and he jaw dropped.

"It's John Hennigan?!" I looked at her and nodded.

"You didn't hear about what happened from Elizabeth?" (Beth Phoenix)

"No. What happened?" She asked as the song changed to Major Tom by Shiny Toy Guns.

"We almost kissed in the ring before the show I was on his lap on the ring post and then she came out and interrupted us and when she left he approached me and I backed away from him because I didn't want to ruin what we have together."She looked at me like I was stupid.

"You need to go up to that room and tell him how you feel I doubt he will turn you down and dating him isn't going to change anything you guys have. At one point I thought you and John were dating." I looked at her and nodded my head and stood up when there was a knock on the door. I opened it and looked at John who had his bag and a pillow in hand.

"Can I crash here with you Mike and Christy decided it was a good idea to have sex with me still in the room." I looked at him and scrunched my face.

"Ewwwwww. Yeah you can crash here." I let him in and Michelle stood up and headed for the door.

"I hate to leave but Mark is waiting for me." (The undertaker) I looked at her and smiled. She walked out and shut the door behind her.

"So." I looked at him and smiled. It felt odd being alone with John after what happened.

"Yeah we need to talk about what happened earlier today." he looked at me and shook his head.

"No we don't I get it you don't feel the same way I do it's cool." I looked at him and shook my head and smiled.

"John I l......" before I could finish there was a knock on the door. I opened it and looked at Elizabeth (Beth Phoenix)

"Hey Nikki I was wondering if you wanted to hang out for a while." I looked at her and shook my head. She peaked in and saw John sitting on my bed. "Oh never mind maybe later or something." I watched as she walked away. It felt like she was up to something. I closed the door and looked back at John. As Poetic Tragedy by the used started playing.

"As I was saying...you know what I'll just show you." John looked at me as I stepped toward him. Our lips were inches apart from each other when there was another knock on the door. I shook my head and pressed my lips to his. The kiss lasted not even 2 seconds before John turned me on to the bed and went to open the door.

"What?!" I sat up and looked at the door wishing I could see thru John. "Oh my bad." John took a step back and let Sam in. Sam was my publicist who never bothered me unless she had to I sighed and fell back on the bed grabbing John's arm and pulling him down on the bed.

"Can I help you?" I asked still looking at John.

"You have a list of things to do on your day off and I'm hear to discuss them with you." I sat up and looked at her and grabbed my note book. "You have a photo shoot at 12:30 and then you have an interviews with . You should be done by 2:30." I looked at him, smiled and tossed my note book to the side and laid back on John's chest. Sam shook her head and left the room. I sat up and looked at John and smiled.

" Maybe you Mike Christy you and I could do something later on?" he looked at me and smiled.

"Hell yeah we can do something after we could go Surfing." I smiled and kissed him on the arm.

"How about paint balling or I know there is an amusement park or a water park around there we could totally do that." he nodded and kissed me on the fore head.

Later that night

On the bus heading toward Austin, Texas John and I sat next to each other and I fell asleep on his shoulder.

A few hours later by now it was the next morning it was time for a nap. I was so tired I didn't even grab at John I made my way to the hotel and got a room key and headed toward it. I didn't change didn't take a shower nothing I hit the bed and fell asleep.

10 hours later.

I got up out of bed and rushed to the bath room to take a shower and get ready for the photo shoot. I liked doing photo shoots they were fun. Most of the time I had control of what I wore so I packed a few out fits and a few pair of shoes and ran down to the lobby to get a cup of coffee. I walked back to my room and there he was standing at my door. I walked toward him and smiled.

"What are you doing here if any one saw you I could lose my job and I like my job." He looked down at me and shook his head.

"It's al right I already talked to Vince about it he was ok with it now are you going to be mean or can we hang out I heard it was your day off." I looked up and him and rolled my eyes.

"I have a photo shoot and then an interview and then I promised John Mike and Christy I would hang out with them afterwards but I don't see why you couldn't hang out with me while I do the work stuff." I opened my door and let him walk in. I looked at him as he sat on the bed.

"So I hear you and John are rekindling things." I looked at my father and shook my head.

"Yeah so what John and I are I think dating I'm old enough to date guys or girls for that matter." I watched his face turn from white to red in 2.5 seconds. "I'm kidding dad." He shook the thought out of his mind. "You wouldn't think different of me if I was Bi right?" He looked at me once again and shook his head.

"Not at all honey." I smiled and sat next to him. He grabbed my arm and looked at it.

"Dad my shoulder is fine would you stop." I pulled my arm from him and grabbed my bag as my cell phone rang. I grabbed it and looked at the Text message. _**'Your car is here.' **_I looked at my dad and smiled. "Come on." I said heading toward the door with him not to far behind me. "Oh yeah I don't want to hear you say anything about anything during the Photo shoot or I swear." he smiled as he stepped off the elevator.

"Good morning." I looked at her and rolled my eyes.

"Good morning." I put my bag in the trunk and got into the car as they did. We got to the photo shoot I grabbed my bag and walked in. I greeted the photographer.

"Hey Nikki right?" I smiled and nodded. He smiled back. "Ok so the plan is to get a few shots for and then for the magazine cover." I smiled and nodded. "So wardrobe and make up is to your left." I looked at my father and gave him a kiss and headed toward wardrobe.

5 minuets later

I walked out in a Plum, Burgundy and Black Corset and a black mini skirt with Fishnets. The Shoes I had on were black 5 ½ inch heals made by Alexander McQueen worn by Lady gaga in her video Bad romance. My fathers jaw dropped and before he could say anything he put his hand over his mouth.

After a few shots in that out fit it was time to switch. I came out in a Pink Tartan Lingerie Set. My father had to leave the room. A few out fit changes and an hour later I was done with the photo shoot and on my way to do the interview. My dad was sitting on the car when I reached it.

"Where to next?" I looked at him as he got off the car. I smiled and threw my bag in the trunk.

"I have the interview and then I was going to go shopping and then maybe you and I can get something to eat before I go meet up with Mike Christy and John. Are you gonna be at the show tonight?" I asked while getting into the car. He looked at me and nodded.

"No I have to fly out in a few hours I just have a layover so I came to hang out with my daughter." I looked at him and smiled. We got back to the hotel where the interview was. I gave my dad a kiss and went on my way. I turned around to face him and pointed at him.

"Behave." He smiled and nodded as he saw John walk toward me. He leaned down and kissed me. "Hi to you too." John smiled as my father walked toward us.

"Hi John." John looked at Brock and let go of my hand instantly.

"Hey Brock how are you?" I looked at both of them and shook my head.

"I would love to stay and chat but I have things to do be nice to each other please." I said with Sam by my side.

"It must be nice to see your dad." I looked at her and smiled. Sam and I got along for the most part but she had a big mouth.

"Yeah I guess we will see." We got to the small room and we were greeted by a small woman with long blonde hair. She smiled and shook my hand as she introduced her self.

"Hi Nikki my name is Bree." I smiled as I took a seat. "You ready?" I nodded as she grabbed her notes and pushed record on her tape player. "How was your child hood?"

"My child hood was pretty much normal. Until my parents went into the WWE. That's when it got hard I was raised by my grand parents until they passed away and then I was on the road with my parents. Which gave me a head start in this business."

"Some people have been saying that you are riding on your parents coat tails how do you feel about that?"

"I don't feel that I am both of my parents have been out of the business for years now. So I don't feel that I am riding on there coat tails at all. I mean nothing was handed to me I went thru OVW and earned everything I have today."

"How did it feel wining the diva's championship?"

"It felt great now it's time to go after the woman's championship."

"What can the WWE universe Expect from you next?"

"There is a lot to be expected of you in this business so to answer a question like that would be almost impossible."

"I have a few Fan questions from the first one comes from bubble planet From Kansas . Her question is. Do you have any other talents or hobbies other than wrestling?"

"I play piano I sing and I Surf."

"Nice Next question is from John Morrison fan 4eva from San Diego California. He writes I have noticed some of your techniques are a lot like John Morrison were you trained by him?"

"No I wasn't trained by John Morrison but I can explain why our techniques are alike in some ways. We both have trained in parkour."

"The next question is from Nikki's Girl forever from Dallas Texas She writes Who are some of your Favorite bands?"

"Well Nikki's girl forever nice name and I will give you my top 10 favorite bands. 10. Mortal love 9: fly leaf 8: paramore 7: Meg & Dia 6:vincent black shadows 5 lady gaga 4 Blindside 3:Atreyu 2: bullet for my valentine 1: avenged sevenfold."

"The next question is from Mizfit 69 from Baltimore he writes. When are you going to post a New video on your youtube account and if you do what will it be?"

"I totally forgot about my youtube. I'll say in a few weeks I'll make a new video and post it. I have no idea I would have to think about it. I'll surprise you."

"The next and last Fan question is from the miz show from Kentucky her question is. Do you have real life enemies back stage and if so who? Who do you hang out with out side of the show?"

"I think that was like three questions in one. I wouldn't call them Enemies we are a big family I mean there are a few people who you don't get along with but you bite you lip and deal with them. I hang out with a lot of people the list is almost endless. But just to name a few I actually grew up with Michelle McCool and then I hang out with John Morrison The Miz The big show Kane."

"If you weren't in the WWE now what would you be doing right now?"

"Well If I had to guess I would probably be working at a gym some where writing my second album."

"So have you ever recorded an album?"

"Nope." I watched her push Stop on her tape recorder and smile.

"I think that's it for today Thank you Nikki." I nodded and stood up and headed toward my room. Where I was greeted by John Mike Christy and my father.

"What's going on?" I then noticed they all had there bags with them.

"Slumber party!" I looked Christy and shook my head.

"I don't think so." Mike looked at Christy and shook his head as well.

"Look all the rooms are taken we can put another bed in your room you and John can sleep together and Christy and I can sleep together." I nodded and then pointed at my dad.

"Where is he going to sleep?" I asked while opening my door. They all walked in and put there stuff in the corner.

"How did you know I had to stay?" I looked at him and rolled my eyes. "Fine I'm stuck here till the morning my flight was canceled."

"We will figure something out now lets go do something."

4 hours later

We got back to the hotel from surfing shopping and a water park. Now it was time to figure out who was sleeping where. It was decided Mike and Christy would share a bed and my self John and my father were to share the other bed. 12 minuets later The four of them went to get food as I stayed behind to "think" more like come up with a master plan. In the back of my head it was wrong for a father and daughter to share a bed period let alone with her Simi boy friend. All I was thinking was CREEPY! So it was time to think. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. I ran down to the lobby grabbed a few things and rushed back into the room.

20 minuets later

they got back with food among Chips cookies candy and soda you know stuff your not supposed to eat while in the WWE. After eating it was time for bed thank god I was tired. So I sat up and waited for every one to fall asleep and headed in to the bathroom. Why you may ask.

Most nights Hell almost every night I ended up in the bath tub for some reason it seemed comfortable. Then a bed any ways. I was finding it hard to sleep in a bed now a days. I don't really understand why but I do the first time Michelle saw me sleeping in the bath tub she asked a lot of questions. That I just couldn't answer. I was hopping that I could avoid them in the morning. My mom and dad never asked me about why I slept in the bath tub it got to the point where they went out and bought another bath tub and put one in my room.


	3. the Idea

I woke up and noticed I was joined by John. I got up and shook him. He opened his eyes and looked at me. "Good Morning." I looked at him like he was stupid. "What did I do?" I grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around me. "Oh come on it was creepy sleeping with your dad. I just thought it would be more fun to sleep with you." I lifted an eyebrow and shook my head. I got up and looked in the mirror. I bent over to grab my Scrunchie when John grabbed my waist and pulled me toward him. "You know your sexy right?" I smiled and pushed him off of me and went back to the Mirror. "So I have been meaning to ask you." I knew what was coming the thing I wanted to avoid. Well I would have to own up to it eventually. "Why did you sleep in the tub?" Before I could answer my father opened the door walked in and started going to the bathroom.

"She always sleeps in tubs John no matter what even when she was little she apparently feels comfortable in a tub. Try explaining that to Child services." I had stepped out and shut the door and waited for my father to leave the bathroom. Mike sat up and looked at me.

"Hey Nikki how did you sleep?" I looked at him and smiled.

"Fine I guess you?" He looked over where Christy was laying and smiled. He pulled back the blankets and she wasn't there. I didn't say a word. Mike looked at me. I don't think I have ever seen him that mad. Mike got up and walked toward me.

"Where did she go?!" I shook my head as he kept walking towards me. By this point he was in my face and I was backed up in a corner. "I know you know where she is Nikki!" John came out of the Bathroom and rushed to my aid.

"Mike calm down Nikki was in the bathroom the whole night there is no way she knows where she went." Before any one could say anything. Mike's phone Rang.

"Hello Hello?!" He pulled the phone from his ear and looked at the number and put it back to her ear.

"Whats going on Mike?" He looked at me and held up his hand.

"Christy?" John Brock and I looked at him as he went from happy to pissed off. He put his phone on speaker and let us hear what he was hearing. All we heard was moaning. I grabbed the phone and held it close to my ear. Mike was like the brother I never had. No was going to fuck with him but me! Then I heard it.

"Oh God Chris Deeper!" I smiled and walked out of the room and walked down the hall. They all followed me. Mike still with the phone on caught up with me. We walked past Chris Irvine (Jericho) and heard nothing. That left one more Chris. I sped my pace up. We got to Chris Mordetzky's (Masters) door and heard the phone echo. John Mike and my father looked at me. I looked at them and smiled. It got quite in the room. Before I knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" I changed my tone.

"Room service." I heard him Sigh and get up. Mike got into position as did I. Chris opened the door only to be punch in the face. I walked past them fist fighting and attacked Christy. I kept throwing fists until Mike pulled me off of her. I walked away with a bloody nose and a hurt eye. John tried to grab at my arm. I pulled it way from him and kept walking. He didn't follow me. I went down to the lobby and got a Drink. Yeah it was 9 am but I didn't care.

"Hey Nikki." I turned and looked at Jay Reso (Christian) who was walking toward me. "Damn you ok?" I nodded. He grabbed a napkin from the bar and handed it to me. "So what happened?" I looked at him and shook my head. "Come on you can tell me." I looked at him and smiled.

"Christy was cheating on Mike and I beat her ass she threw back." He nodded and smiled. "Whats funny?" He shook his head. Before he could say anything My father walked towards us.

"You ok?" I nodded I turned and looked at him. I stood up and gave him a hug. He looked at Jay and nodded. Dad grabbed his bag and walked away. I looked at Jay smiled and walked away. I got to my room and walked in. Both John and Mike were gone. I was happy that I got some alone time. I grabbed my bag and took a quick shower and decided it was time to head to the air port. I just felt like I wanted to be left alone. While I was doing my hair there was a knock on the door. I walked to the door and opened it still throwing my hair in pig tails. I looked at Elizabeth (Beth Phoenix).

"Come on in." I said walking away from the door. She walked in and shut the door behind her.

"So what's up with you?" I looked at her and smiled.

"I had a thought while I was in shower." She looked at me and lifted an eyebrow. "I was thinking You know how diva's only have a few matches they can do?" She nodded. "I was thinking that I would propose an idea to Vince today. The only thing I would most likely have a problem with is finding a diva who would agree to be in this certain type of match." With out asking what kind of match I was thinking of Beth raised her hand.

"I'm in What kind of match were you thinking?" I looked at her and smiled.

"A hardcore last man standing match for the Diva's championship." Beth nodded and smiled and then frowned.

"Do you think Vince will go for it?" I grabbed my cell phone and dialed Vince's office.

"There's only one way to find out." She smiled as I sat down next to her. Beth and I were instant friends from when I started with the WWE.

"WWE offices How may I help you?"

"Yeah this is Nikki Lesnar I need to speak to Mr. McMahon."

"Please hold." I hated being on hold especially when calling the office the hold music sucked!

"Hello Nikki how may I help you?"

"Hello Mr. McMahon I Had an idea that I wanted to pass by you for extreme rules."

"I'm listening."

"A Hardcore Last Man standing for the Diva's Championship." There was about five seconds of silence.

"So you against whom?"

"I was thinking I would suggest it on Raw tonight."

"That didn't answer my question Nikki you against whom."

"Beth Phoenix Sir."

"Did you get her approval?"

"Yes I ran the idea by her first."

"Let me call her and see what she says about it."

"She is sitting right here do you want to talk to her?"

"Yeah but first. You do know that this match can be career and life changing right?"

"Yes sir I do."

"And your willing to sign a Contract for this match if I allow it?"

"Yes sir I am."

"Why do you want this match so bad Nikki?"

"I want to prove to the WWE Universe that I'm not just a pretty face and possibly make history."

"Alright let me speak to Beth." I handed her the phone and stood up and paced back and forth while she talked to Vince.

"Yes Sir....Yes sir I am....I want a challenge....Yes Sir I do understand that." She handed me the phone. I put the phone up to my ear and hoped to hear a yes.

"Yes Sir." As he started talking Mike John, Michelle and Eve walked in. I put my hand up so I could hear Vince talk.

"You know this match will make Diva history and extreme Rules is only a week away. That's just enough time to promote it. Plus you and Beth have been feuding for a few weeks now. Yes I will allow the match for extreme Rules. You nor Beth will be in matches tonight so you can rest up for the Hardcore Last Woman Standing match." I frowned to mess with Beth.

"Yes Sir."

"The Contract will be signed on Raw tonight."

"Ok Sir."

"See you tonight."

"You too sir." I hung up and looked at Beth. "Well I tired." Beth looked at me and frowned. "Hey Beth." She looked at me. "We Got it He said Yes!" Beth smiled and nodded. Beth and I looked at John, Mike Eve and Michelle who were confused. "I had an Idea for a Match and Vince approved of it for the next Pay per view." John looked at me and shook his head.

"The next Pay per view is extreme rules." I shook my head. Eve and Michelle smiled knowing what Beth and I were planing on doing. "What kind of match is it Babe?" I looked at John and smiled.

"An Hardcore Last Woman Standing for the diva's championship." There Jaws dropped.

"Are you fucking crazy?!" I looked at John and smiled and shook my head. Mike sat down next to me and put his head on my shoulder.

"Do you know how Seriously You could be injured in this match?" I nodded.

"Look your not going to scare me out of this match." I looked at John who was still in shock.

"Well no girl friend of mine is going into something like this. I'm gonna call Vince back and have him cancel the Match." I stood up and grabbed his phone.

"First of all John we aren't dating Just because I kissed you doesn't mean anything. If you can understand why I want this match then I'm glad we aren't dating." Everyone in the room was now on the bed watching John and I fight like it was a Live movie or something.

"Fine! Nikki I'll talk to you after the Match." I snorted and threw his phone at him.

"Don't Bother!" As he walked out I slammed the door. I turned around and looked at Mike Beth Eve and Michelle and rolled my eyes. I grabbed my room key and left the room. I walked down to the lobby and found a chair just to chill out for a while.

Two hours later.

I apparently fell asleep in the lobby because I was now on the plane. I looked to my left and saw Jay who was smiling at me. "Good morning." He said with a smile on his face. I smiled and sat up completely. I looked around and saw Beth who was two rows down talking to John who wasn't apparently mad at her. I looked past them and saw Mike talking to Eve. I looked back a Jay and grabbed his Soda. I popped the top and took a Sip.

"Thanks." I handed it back to him and smiled. "How did I end up on this plane?" he looked at me and smiled.

"I took care of it." I looked at him and smiled once again. "So I heard about your match with Beth." I nodded and looked at a flight attendant.

"Can I get a Sprite please?" She smiled and nodded.

"Sure."

"Thank you" I said as she walked away.

"So you nervous yet?" I looked at Jay and shook my head.

"Nope not yet at least." The flight attendant came back and handed me the Soda I requested. "Thank you." She smiled.

"Your welcome." She walked away and I once again looked at Jay. I couldn't help it. I felt like something was there but there wasn't.

"Any ways Thanks Jay." He looked at me and smiled.

"No problem So do you wanna do something after the show maybe?" I smiled at him and nodded.

"Sure I have nothing eles to do." Before Jay could respond Mike walked over to me.

"Hey Nik you have a stalker." I looked at him and smiled as he pointed to Stu Bennett (Wade Barret) _**'Why is it always when I'm not in the mood!' **_I looked at Mike and shook my head. "You ok after that whole John fight?" I nodded. "You sure?" I looked at him and nodded once again. "You know I would hate to see you two break up over a match."

"Mike we weren't dating and like I told him if he can't see why I want this match then we never will." Jay looked at me and smiled. I saw this from the corner of my eye.

"So tell me why you want this match." Before I could answer Stu answered for me.

"She wants to make a statement that Diva's can do extreme matches as well." I looked at him and smiled.

"Nice going Stu but your still a stalker." Everyone on the plane including Stu started laughing.


	4. EXTREME RULES!

The plane landed in Asheville, North Carolina. We all got off and headed to baggage. Jay grabbed my bag and handed to me as we walked to the bus.

2 hours later

On the Show.

My music hit and I walked down to the ring. "Please welcome The Diva's Champion Nikki!" The crowd cheered and booed. I got into the ring and grabbed a Mic.

"How we doing Asheville!" The crowd went nuts. "Now there are a lot of divas who have been demanding a title match with me. Being the fighting champion I am I said fine but on my terms. Does the WWE universes want to know what those terms are?" The crowd went nuts. "A last woman standing match at extreme rules!" The Crowd went wild.

"Did you hear that Cole a last woman standing match."

"Yeah King I heard her but what Diva in her right mind would accept the challenge."

"Any diva in the back on Smackdown Have the balls to sign the contract?!" As the Crowd went nuts I waited. "Wow no one not at all? Who knew the newest Diva had...."

Beth's music hit as she walked down to the ring some of the crowd booed some of them cheered.

She got right in my face and put the Mic I had in my hand to her mouth. "You got your self a Match that I don't you can handle little girl." She snatched the Mic from my hand and backed away from me. "You think just because you had a fluke win you can come out here and issue a challenge like that. Your going to learn how to keep your mouth shut because I accept!" The Crowd went nuts as a Ref ran down to the ring with the contract in hand. He handed it to me and I signed it without thinking twice. I handed it back to the Ref and he handed it to Beth. She signed it and handed it back to him. As she looked at the Ref I hit her with my belt and ran.

I got up to the ramp as she got up and ran after me. I took off back stage once backstage I slowed down only to be shoulder checked by John. I stumbled back only to have Beth Catch me from falling. "What the fuck was that John?!" John didn't say a word. I shook my head and walked away.

A week later

EXTREME RULES!

"Tonight on Extreme rules we have 5 extreme matches for you tonight. One of which is Christian VS Randy orton in an Extreme Rules Match for the world heavy weight championship." Stacy said as she came on screen. The Camera panned out to reveal Todd Grishamm.

"Randy Orton and Christian have been feuding ever since Randy cashed in his money in the bank contract and took the tile from Christian after a brutal attack by the Big show. After months of proving him self The GM of Raw Finally granted Christian this match."

"So you think Christian had to over prove him self is that what your saying Todd?" Todd looked at Stacy and nodded his head.

"Yes look at the last couple of weeks He had two matches every raw and every time until Vince stepped in wasn't good enough." Stacy shook her head and went on.

"There is also John Morrison and the Miz VS Ted dibiase jr and Cody Rhodes in an Ladder Match for the Tag titles." Stacy looked at Todd once again and nodded.

"This match is said to be one of the greatest ladder matches or at least up there with the Hardy boyz. With John Morrison's arial attacks and the Miz's attacks period I'm expecting a Great match. Then we can't forget about the bomb shell that was dropped on us Last week on Raw. Nikki VS Beth Phoenix in a last woman Standing match for the Diva's championship."

"This is one for the history books Todd.. This will be the first ever diva's Last woman standing match."

"With this being Nikki's first pay per view You don't think this is to much for her to handle she is only a month into her WWE Career?"

"No. I mean we know Beth Phoenix is a tough chick but I think Nikki is the one with something to prove in this match."

"Then we have Kane vs The Big show in an Street fight/ I quit match."

"I can't wait to see the biggest things in the WWE to clash."

"Wow Stacy."

"What just being honest. Then we have John Cena Vs Triple H for the WWE championship in Triple Cage match."

"So this is the first ever Triple Cage match the WWE has ever had. Let me explain the rules. Triple H and John Cena will begin in the ring inside the lowest cage and must make their way to the roof of the third cage where the WWE Championship will be suspended, with the winner being the first competitor to obtain the object and exit the cage." Stacy looked at Todd and shook her head.

"And last but not least is JTG VS his once tag team Partner Shad in an Hardcore Match. Any thing to say about this one Stacy?" Stacy shook her head. "Extreme rules starts next if you haven't ordered it yet call your cable or Satlite company."

Back stage.

I got changed and started Stretching out when my cell phone rang. I reached to grab it and answered it. "Hello?"

"How are you doing?" I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Mom you called me like 20 minuets ago I'm fine just trying to get the butterflies out of my stomach. I already puked on the way over here but I'll be fine mom I promise just if your going to watch tonight just don't freak out and fly out here or anything ok?" There was silence on the other end. "Mom tell me your not already here!"

"Honey I'm sitting at home on the couch with The dog." I didn't believe her. Then I heard "Ticket please."

"Bull shit Mom I swear to god I asked you not to come your just going to make me more nervous!"

"No I won't I'm sitting some where you won't see me I promise I have to go I'll see you after ok?"

"Fine mom but I'm still mad at you!"

"I love you break a leg....I mean good luck....I mean."

"Yeah mom I love you too." I hung up and went back to stretching. When there was a knock on the door. "Come in." I didn't even look at who it was.

"You ok Nikki?" I almost fell over when I heard his voice. I looked up at John and smiled.

"Yep I'll be fine." The door opened and then closed again. "Mike!"

"Sorry." I stood up and looked at John and grabbed a bottle of water and took a sip.

"Hey I just wanted to apologize for flipping out on you the way I did I totally understand why you and Beth are doing this." I smiled and put my hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok but think next time before you flip out on me." I walked to the door and reached for the handle only to be twisted around pulled into a kiss. Out of instinct I pushed him away.

"John I just don't." I stopped mid sentence and kissed him. After about five seconds he slipped tongue. We were starting to get into it when we were interrupted by a knock on the door. John pulled away to allow me to open the door.

"John our match is........" Mike stopped short when he saw the make up all over John's face. "You got stuff on your face man." I looked at his face and laughed. He looked in the mirror and wiped his face and walked out of the room only to run in and Grab me.

"We will continue that later if you feel up to it." I smiled at him and pushed him out of the locker room.

a hour and a ½ later

there was a knock on the door. "Yeah."

"Your match is next Nikki we need you to make your way to the gorilla." I stood up and tried to shake the nervousness out. Only to puke again. "Are you ok in there?" I stood up and threw a mint in my mouth and headed to the gorilla.

"Hey how's my breath?" I looked at John and breathed in his face,

"Minty Good luck babe." he gave me a hug as my music hit.

"The Following Match is a last woman standing match for the Diva's championship. Introducing first the diva's champion Nikki!" I walked down the ramp as normal. Once I heard the crowd all my nervousness went out the window only to come back again when Beth walked out. "And introducing the challenger Beth Phoenix." She got into the ring as the bell rung.

It started off as a normal match. I landed a few shots on Beth and she landed a few on me. She had the upper hand at the moment. As she set me up for the GlamSlam I tried freed my arm and landed on my feet she still had my left arm in her grip. I flipped up and kicked her in the face. She let go of my arm as she fell back. The ref counted. Meanwhile when I flipped up I had pulled my shoulder out of socket. The ref was at three and Beth was on her feet. I took control of the match. With a Trash can lid to the head. She stood there and looked at me like I was stupid. I hit her again with all the strength I had.

She fell back which gave me time to put my shoulder back in place. Just as she was getting up I felt it pop back in to place. I turned around only to be hit with a kendo stick. I fell to the side holding my ribs in pain as the ref started counting. I rolled out of the ring and grabbed a chair and goated her to lean out over the ropes. She such only to be hit in the head with a Chair. She flew back wards as I got up and threw more weapons in the ring.

I as I crawled under the ring I found what I was looking for. I grabbed it and quickly crawled back out. As I did Beth was already to her feet. I dropped what I had and grabbed a chair as did she. At the moment it was a chest match who would make the first move. She took a step forward I grabbed at her ankles only to have my Fingers smashed by the top of the chair. I knew at that point they were broken I could feel it. As I writhed in pain out side of the ring the Ref started counting again. 1....2. I got up trying not to think of the pain. I grabbed my chair again as she never dropped hers. Once again it was Roshambo. This time I was able to figure her next move. I hopped to the apron and waited for her to Swing her chair as she did I dropped down and watched as the chair bounced off the top rope and hit her in the face. I got back into the ring with what I had got from under the ring and held it up.

The Crowd went wild. As I dumped the small bags of thumb tacks in a pile. I looked at Beth as the Ref counted. 3...4. I interrupted his count and picked her up and set her up for a back drop. She revered it and hit her Glamslam on the thumb tacks.

5 minuets later

we were both covered in each others blood plus our own. Neither of us would give up. I had the upper hand once again I found yet another bag of thumb tacks I dumped it on the matt as the ref counted. 6..7 Beth was on her feet by the count of 8. This time I was smart I put the Thumb tacks on the side where I know she would land on them if I hit her right. As she stood up I mustered up the strength to drop kick her on to the tacks. She screamed in pain. I looked at the ref as he started counting again. As he did I found time to catch my breath. I was in so much pain it's hard to explain It felt like I was ran over by four mac trucks. I bet Beth was feeling a lot worst. At that point I remembered the advice Randy gave me.

'_**Don't pull the tacks out until you get to the back unless it's in your eye which I hope it's not.' **_Thank god I closed them and didn't open them until I was away from them. At eight Beth was to her feet. I started throwing punches as did she. She took advantage when she landed an uppercut which sent me falling backwards on to the thumb tacks. I thought I screamed but nothing came out I don't think I could scream any more.

Beth grabbed me and pulled me out of the ring and set me up for her Glamslam on the ramp but once again I revered it with the same move. As she fell I did as well. I tried to stand up but my knees kept giving out. Which caused the ref to restart the count each time. I got the strength to stand up and grab a chair with my one hand. I had tried to used my left hand during the match but I couldn't feel it at all. My shoulder wasn't feeling any better either. I wrapped my messed up hand around the legs of the chair and drove the top of the chair down on to the back of her knee. She reached towards the area screaming in pain. I stood over her while the ref counted. By the count of 9 she was on her feet. Babying her left knee.

she grabbed a kendo stick and started swinging it. She got me a crossed the face right on my Jaw bone. I fell to the side. She had then targeted my ribs with the kendo stick. At this point I was losing vision cuz of all the blood. I knew my hand was messed up I could feel where each tack was. I knew that if I had taken a few more shots to the ribs I knew they would be broken. I tried to signal her to stop but I couldn't move. She hit me once more and stopped. She stood over me with the broken kendo stick. The ref got to 6 I tried to get up but couldn't. 7...8...9..10. The bell rang.

"Here's your winner and new Diva's Champion Beth Phoenix." The crowd went wild. As Beth fell to her knees. The EMT's came running out. Two of them helped Beth to the back as the other two attended to me.

"Nikki can you hear me?" I looked at him and winked. I don't even think I could talk at that moment. I just had the match of my life and lost. "Can you walk?" I blinked twice. He called for a stretcher. As the it came down the ramp I swear I could hear my mother screaming from her box. I could have been wrong. They carefully got me the stretcher and wheeled me to the back the crowed chanted "That was awesome"

In the Back.

"Nikki can you tell me where it hurts the most?" I held up my left hand. He looked at it and started poking it.

"OWE Bitch!" Beth pulled the curtain back and looked at me as I looked at her. "You broke my fuckin hand man!" She smiled and pointed to her knee.

"Yea well you Ruptured my hamstring." I looked at her and shook my head.

"I doubt that."

"Fine I still need a tetanus shot." I looked at her and smiled.

"I bet you five hundred I have more thumb tacks in me then you do." She smiled and nodded her head.

"Fine."

"Nikki can you tell me what else hurts?"

"I can't fell my shoulder I pulled it out of socket twice." He walked to my left shoulder and poked at it. "OWE!"

"It's just dislocated but I'm not going to put it back in place because of your hand." I sat up slowly and snapped it back into place and laid back down slowly.

"There!" As they gently cleaned my face my mother came running in with John and Mike.

"Oh my god Nik are you ok?" I tried not to move as they removed the tacks from my face.

"Yes she will be fine she has a broken hand and possibly a shoulder she will need stitches and her ribs need X-rayed.

The next morning.

I woke up felling worst then I did the night before. I sat up in bed and looked around. I swore I still had the tacks still in me but I knew they were all gone. My mother had insisted that if I wasn't going to fly home for the healing process that she was going to travel with us until I got better. All I wanted to do was to be alone with John. Was that going to happen. Doubtful!


	5. Mother knows best

A week later

I got up out of bed slowly. I walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower I stripped and hopped in only to have my mother rush in and turn the water off.

"You can't take a shower with your cast." I looked at her and shook my head.

"Fine give me a bag and some tape. I need to take a shower I still smell like Blood and hospital." She got me what I asked for and watched me tape up my cast and get into the shower.

5 minuets later

there was a knock on the door. I sat up only to be pushed gently back down. "You need to rest Nikki."

"Mom I'm not going to stay in bed all day." I said as she opened the door. I sat up and saw John and Mike walk in.

"Hey girl how you doing today?" I looked at John and smiled. He sat down on the bed and pulled out a sharpie and started drawing on my cast. When he was done Mike took over. I looked at it when he finished. I looked at John and smiled.

"Lets do something just the three of us." I looked at my mother who was shaking her head.

"I can't I have a date with Eve today." I looked at Mike and smiled.

"Is she your rebound?" Mike smirked and shook his head.

"Not at all." I swung my legs over the bed and looked at John who was siting next to me. "But don't let me stop you two from hanging out." I looked at Mike and nodded.

"So what are we doing babe?" John gave me that look like _**'you know what I want to do.' **_I smiled and nodded. "I don't know if I feel up to that today John plus my mom is here it would be kinda odd." Mike looked at John and I like we were crazy my mothers jaw was on the ground. "What were adults just because you don't think we are doesn't me we aren't mom." John smiled and looked at my mother.

"You know babe we can stay in and hang out so you can rest." I looked at my mother and shook my head as Mike left.

"Look mom I'm not staying in this mother fucking room all day. I'm going Shopping with John if you don't like it Bite me!" I stood up and walked out of the room with John not to far behind me. As I took a step out of the room I felt a sharp pain in my rib and hip. I ignored it and kept walking. I took three steps and couldn't go any more the pain was getting worse

"You know babe that was kinda messed up talking to your mom like that." He said behind me. He grabbed me around my hips and I let out a loud yelp. John removed his hands quickly. He lifted my shirt saw a bright red circle with a thinner red circle around it right on my hip. It looked like a bulls eye. John grabbed his cell phone and called the on site EMT.

"I need you up on the third floor NOW! Nikki's Room!" He hung up and grabbed my arm and tried to help me back to my room.

"John I can't just stop." He let go of my arm and shook his head as Mike came running towards us.

"Everything ok?" John shook his head.

"I don't know." Mike looked at me as I tried to position my self so it wouldn't hurt as much. Every thing I tried just made it worse. "Babe I'm sorry you can hate me later." I looked at my feet I felt like I was going to pass out and puke at the same time I was in so much pain. Before I knew it John picked me up. I screamed as loud as I could.

When I did everyone on the floor opened there doors and looked at John and Mike and I. John walked to the door and kicked it. My mother opened the door a crack and John Pushed his way into the room. He set me down on the bed gently. Once I hit the bed I pointed for the bucket. Mike handed it to me and I puked. The On site EMT walked in and looked at me.

John's POV

"Whats wrong?" I lifted Nikki's shirt and pointed to the red area. He nodded as Nikki continued to throw up. Mike helped the EMT and I held her hair. "I can't do anything until she stops puking." I looked at him and then back down at her. She lifted her head and looked at me. She seemed embarrassed. I smiled and kissed her on the fore head. She smiled and looked at the EMT. "How long has she been throwing up?" She looked at him and shook her head.

"I just started." He looked at her....lets call it her bulls eye for now.

"I'm going to need you to take your Shorts off for me Nikki." I looked at her as she tried to stand up. I held out my hand she took it and put her weight into my hand as she pulled down her shorts with one hand. Once Rena saw what we were freaking out about. She started to freak out.

"What is that?!" The EMT looked at her and noticed the crowd radiating to the door. Beth and Michelle McCool pushed there way thru. By this point Nikki was in tears. I looked at Beth and quickly turned my attention to Nikki. The EMT started to poke the area in question. Every time he touched it she whelped.

"Well it's hot to the touch and it's tender. Nikki This is going to hurt." She looked at him and flipped him off. He smiled. I watched him instead of Nikki. He pushed his finger into her as far as it would go. As he did she Screamed. He pulled his hand away and grabbed his cell phone. "We need an ambulance at the horizon hotel room number 323." He pushed thru the small crowd to continue his call. As he did Nikki started to puke once again. Michelle grabbed her hair and held it back.

Rena with her motherly instinct followed the EMT. She came back in before he did. He grabbed a wheel chair and pushed it into to the room. "Nikki you have to go to the hospital can you walk?" She looked at him and flipped him off once again.

"No I can't walk to the Hospital you ass hole I could barely walk three steps from my door you Dick!" He shook his head. I helped her up and she pulled up her shorts and helped her into the wheel chair.

"Nikki I'm sorry." Beth said. It sounded like she blamed her self. Nikki shook her head as the EMT pulled her from the room.

"John Bucket!" I grabbed the bucket and handed it to her. Rena my self Mike Michelle and Beth got on the next elevator. Once we got down to the lobby the Ambulance was pulling in to the parking lot. I rushed over to Nikki. She looked at me and tired to smiled but couldn't. The EMT's rushed in didn't ask any questions just wheeled her to the ambulance.

"We can take one person with us who ever that is lets go." Rena ran towards the ambulance and hopped in before any one could say anything. I grabbed my car keys and headed out to the parking lot. With Mike Beth and Michelle not to far behind me.

4 hours later.

After three x rays and a very small surgery. We found out that the WWE EMT's forgot a few tacks they were pushed in not pulled out. The tacks were in her body for a week they were the cause of her throwing up. The tacks rusted and cause infection and nerve damage. The doctors said that with rehab she will live to wrestle another day, but she will be out for 6 to 9 months. That meant our relationship was going to be put on hold for 6 to 9 months.

Either she was going to go home or stay with us and have to deal with Rena. I don't know which is worse at the moment. Nikki was still out. She would have to stay in the hospital for a few weeks which meant I would have to leave her in a few hours.

Nikki's POV

8 hours later

I woke up in pain. My mother sat up and grabbed my hand. "Where's John?" She looked at me and handed me a note. I took it from her and read it.

_**Hey Nikki by now you probably figured out that I had to leave but know that I will always love you but I don't know if this is going to work with you being out for 6 to 9 months. I know you want to continue with us but you have to go home with your mom so you can heal properly. I don't know if I'm going to be available when you get back. But I hope we can still be friends. I love you with all my heart Nikki. **_

_**Love **_

_**John. **_

I let a tear fall and looked at my mom and started balling. "All because of a match I lost him." My mom walked over to me and gave me a hug.

Two months later

I was home and healing fine I was rehabing like a mad woman. The two months of being away from work made me realize I was making my job more about John then it was about me. I didn't need him to be happy. John was still my best friend. Although I haven't talked to him with in the two months. I talked to Mike and Beth and Michelle daily. I even started talking to Cody Randy and Ted more often as well. It wasn't that I was avoiding him....well maybe I was but wouldn't you. I was beginning to go crazy being in the house with my mother. There wasn't anything wrong with my mom it's just I'm not used to staying in once place for long periods of time.

A month and two weeks later

I was on a plane headed towards Toledo, Ohio I wasn't cleared to get into the ring for another few weeks but Vince wanted me back to start a fresh story line. It was weird because I wanted a fresh start. I don't know how I'm going to react if I see John_**. 'What if he's dating someone? **__**Who cares if he is remember he's not your key to happiness right? '**_ I shook of my thought as the plane landed.

I got off the plane and headed down to baggage claim. Where I was met by camera man.

"Hey Nikki where have you been?" I looked at him and smiled.

"Vacation." I joked. He laughed.

"How are you feeling after your match on extreme rules?" I smiled still waiting for my bag.

"I'm fine now I got my cast off a few weeks ago." He nodded as my bag rolled past me. I grabbed it and put it down.

"Beth told us that the match was your Idea is that true?" I looked at him and smiled.

"Obviously. Have a nice day." He smiled once again as I headed to rent a car he followed me.

"We heard about your trip to the hospital in Baltimore a few months back what was that about?" I looked at him and shook my head.

"Come on man I've had a really long Flight and I'm really not in the mood I'm sorry." I kept walking and he kept following.

"Tell your fans what happened. See we heard that you O.." I turned on heal and was going to start bitching when I saw Ted running towards me.

"Hey man back off seriously." The man didn't move. Ted grabbed my bag for me and lead me to his already rented car with the man still following us. We got to his car and pulled off. "Nice to see you Nikki." I looked at him and smiled.

"You to Ted thanks." He looked at me and nodded.

"Your welcome. How's the leg?" I looked out the window and nodded.

"Good I still have a few weeks of R-n-R but Vince insisted for me to come back and start a new story line for the show now that I think of it he didn't even tell me what it was containing." Ted smiled as he stopped at a red light.

"I know your gonna get mad but are you going to go see John when we get to the hotel." I looked at him and shook my head.

"No I'm not." Ted shook his head as he pulled off.

"You know he did nothing wrong." I looked at him and reached in my purse and handed him the letter. (Yes I kept it so sue me) he stopped at a red light and read it. "See he never told me this. I figured it was a mutual thing between you two." I shook my head. "He hurt you Awe does that mean I have a shot now?" I looked at him. He frowned and gave me the puppy dog eyes. I smiled and laughed. "But seriously though." I was in shock that Ted would even ask me.

"I don't know Ted I'm going to play the field." He nodded as he turned the corner. "Is he dating anyone?" He looked at me and nodded.

"Yeah Beth. I'm surprised she didn't tell you." The ride was silent the rest of the way. I couldn't believe that my "friend" was dating John after I was thrown from the picture. Wait why was I getting mad I'm over John. Maybe I should give Ted a chance. Maybe you should wait to see how this whole John thing pans out.


	6. Girl Fight

Ted and I pulled into the parking lot of the hotel. He parked. I got out grabbed my bag and walked into the hotel. As I did Beth and Michelle came walking toward me. I looked at Michelle and smiled.

"Welcome back." I nodded and gave her a hug. I looked at Beth and smiled.

"So how's John Beth?" She looked at me and then to Ted who was standing to my right.

"John's Fine Nikki." I nodded and walked to the desk.

"We have one room left." I nodded and looked at Ted.

"Well Ted your rooming with me tonight." He nodded and walked to my side again.

"Hey Nikki I'm sorry it kinda just happened." I looked at Beth and smiled. I walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"I'm not mad at you or him. Your both my friends and as long your happy that's all I care about. I promise." Michelle shook her head and smiled. Michelle and I were friends since we were little. She knew me better than any one eles.

"Nikki can I talk to you alone later?" I looked at Michelle and nodded.

"Do you really need to ask any more? Were like sisters." She smiled and nodded. "Come on we can talk now it's been a while." I looked at Ted and smiled.

"When your done give me a call so I know when it's ok to come up." I nodded as Michelle and I got on the elevator.

"I know your pissed about John and Beth so why did you lie to her?" I looked at her and shook my head.

"I'm not pissed at all." She smiled and shook her head.

"Are you serious Nikki You still love him. I'd bet if you see John right now your gonna jump into his arms and make out with him. I know you Nikki you can't hide your feelings from me even if you tried." I looked at her and shook my head. As the elevator doors opened there he was standing there. We locked eyes and it was over. He walked up to me and kissed me. I tried to pushed him off of me but I couldn't resist him. I melted. He picked me up and took me to his room. He kicked the door open and threw me on the bed. He took his shirt off and closed the door. As he did I took my shirt off and started to take off my jeans. He walked back over to me and crawled on top of me.

"I missed you." I looked at him and smiled. He kissed me deeply as he slipped his hand up my back to unclasp my bra. I sat up a little and removed it. He smiled and pulled away to remove my jeans I lifted my ass off the bed so he could pull them off. He smiled as he piratically ripped his off. He once again got on top of me and kissed me. He slid down and started sucking on my nipples he slid down a little more kissing my stomach inch by inch. He got down to my belly button where there was a knock on the door. I covered up as he walked to the door. He opened it and looked at Vince and looked at me.

"I'm a interrupting something?" he said looking at me. I was covered up tightly. John smiled and nodded. "I'll come back later then." John smiled and nodded. He closed the door and walked back to me. I got up on my knees and grabbed his Boxers and pulled them down far enough so he could kick them off. I started giving him head when there was yet another knock on the door. He shook his head and pushed my head toward his cock.

I continued as I did the pounding got louder. As they got louder I got faster. John looked down at me and smiled. After five minuets the person pounding on the door left. He pulled me away from him and smiled. He pushed me down on the bed and grabbed my Legs and threw them behind my head. He slid into me and I tried not to giggle. "What?" I shook my head as he pushed in deeper.

two hours later

we had eight hours before the show. I sat up from the bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower as I did I heard John talking to some one. I rinsed off and got out and got changed in to my black tie neck halter with deep drape neckline with an inner bandeau and a pair of Black Jeans. I threw my hair in a tight bun and walked out of the bathroom and looked at John and smiled. "Hey Vince is here to see you. I'm gonna go run to the coffee shop you want your usual?" I nodded.

"Extra Carmel and whipped cream this time babe." I said looking at Vince.

"I see you come back and fall back into the groove of things." He said as I sat down next to him. I smiled and shook my head.

"It's just that John and I don't..." he held his hand up and shook his head.

"Now I have your fresh start right here. Now it's your choice if you want to go this new route or we have a back up plan just in case you don't want to go this way." He handed me both of the scripts and I read them. I picked one and handed the other to Vince. He flipped threw it and nodded. "I kinda figured you would pick that one. Now I know your not cleared to wrestle for another week but you can make your appearance tonight." I nodded and stood up. "Are you feeling any better?" I looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah a lot better I mean I don't know why I can't wrestle tonight I feel fine." He smiled and stood next to me.

"Just like your mother." He said smiling while walking toward the door. "Have fun tonight Nikki." I nodded as I brushed my hair out. John walked in with the coffee and looked at me.

"Here ya go babe." I smiled at him as he walked up and grabbed my hips and kissed me on the neck. I smiled and pushed him off of me.

"I'm gonna go get some air I'll be back." He nodded as I walked out of the room. As the elevator doors slid open the cops were standing there. I stepped in and smiled at them.

"Excuse me are you Nikki Lesnar?" I looked at the young cop and nodded. "I'm sorry but can I have your autograph for my daughter?" I smiled at him and nodded.

"Sure." He handed me a pen and his note pad and smiled.

"She's 8 her and her mother were diagnosed with cancer. This will make her day." I looked at him and smiled.

"Whats her name?" he smiled.

"Kari." I smiled and wrote a little note signed it and gave it back to him. "Thank you." I smiled and nodded. "Can I get a picture?" I smiled and nodded as the elevator doors opened. He took a quick snap shot and nodded. "Thanks again." I looked at John Cena and smiled.

"Hey John whats up?" He looked at me and smiled.

"Your are back." He said as he sat down on the couch.

"Yep." I said sitting down next to him.

"How's your mom and all that good stuff." I nodded and smiled.

"How's that wifey of yours doing?" He nodded and showed me a picture. I took one look at it and smiled. "Congratulations." He smiled and nodded. I gave him a hug.

"I'm worried about not being there." I looked at him and smiled.

"I think she'll be fine She's a strong woman." He smiled and gave me a hug. As John and Mike came running down from the stair well. John (C) and I looked at John(M) and Mike.

"Foot race." I shook my head and the lobby got quite. We all heard what sounded like a giant horde of zombies coming towards up. I looked at both Johns and Mike. As the sound got closer. Once we saw Randy Cody Ted Barbie (Kelly Kelly) and Beth run in and head to the elevator we knew. It wasn't a horde of Zombies. It was a horde of Fans. Which was probably worse. John Cena Rushed toward the elevator and hopped in while the doors were closing. Mike grabbed Eve and started running up the stair well. John did the same. He picked me up like a foot ball and ran up to the third floor. Once there we saw Paul (Big show) going down. John Put me down. I ran over to the elevator and hit the button. The doors opened.

"Hurry go to your room and be quite!" Paul looked at me like I was Crazy. I looked at the stair well door and I could hear the Fans running up them. "Fuck it!" I rushed into our room and closed the door. "What...." John put his hand over my mouth and put a finger over his. He removed his hand and grabbed our cell phones put them on silent. We texted back and forth until the fire alarm was pulled about 30 minuets later. We heard screaming as fans retreated.

"The Stuff!" John grabbed his X box 360 and I grabbed the clothing and tried to find a dry place. I threw the suit cases in the closest and John put the X box in a Drawer. We both sat on the bed knowing that we had no place to run. I saw my cell phone light up. I grabbed it and answered it.

"Hello?"

"GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Paul yelled. It was funny because I swore it echoed. I got up from bed and opened the door.

"Where are you?"

"I'm stuck in the damn elevator!" I shook my head and tried not to laugh.

"Ok calm down I'll get you out."

"Hurry up!" He said while hanging up.

"John I have to help Paul out of the elevator you wanna give me a hand?" He laughed and got up. He grabbed his shirt and I shook my head. "Leave it off." He smiled and winked at me.

"Paul can you hear me?" John put his ear to the cold doors and heard nothing. John tried to open the doors but couldn't. The fire department showed up and looked at John and I.

"Is every one ok up here?" John and I looked up at him and shook our heads. John and I were drenched. We weren't the only ones every one looked at them like they were stupid.

"Turn off the Sprinklers off!" Layla said coming out of her room looking like a drown rat. I started laughing. Next thing I know she was on top of me throwing fists. The tables were turned once I realized what she was doing. "You stole my man Bitch I know you had Sex with him." I heard what she said and punched her in the mouth. John pulled me off of her and held me. I pushed him off of me and walked away. Eve, Michelle and Beth not to far behind me. I knew I couldn't go to the lobby. So I went to the stair well and went down a few floors and sat in the stair well.

"Honey?" I looked at the three of them and shook my head. "You wanna talk?" I shook my head once again. Michelle came down to where I sat down and sat down next to me. "I'm sorry Nikki None of us knew that they were dating I wouldn't have said what I said in the elevator if I knew." I looked at her and nodded. I looked at Beth and knew she knew just by the look she had on her face.

"I know you and Eve didn't know but Beth did." The three of us looked at Beth.

"I had no Idea Nikki I swear." I looked at her face once again and nodded. Still not believing her. Eve came to sit down behind me and Beth sat in front of me when John came running.

"Babe She was lying I..." I held up my hand and shook my head. "But Nik I.."

"Just give me a few John please." He nodded and walked away.

"Oh the Fire department says they can't shut off the sprinklers because when the person pulled it they broke it." I nodded. He walked away and shut the door behind him. I looked at the girls and started laughing.

"That was stupid." They started laughing as well. "How bad was she messed up?" I said still laughing.

"She'll be fine if they can fix her tooth." I started laughing even harder. I was to the point of tears. I got up and walked up to my room with my girls. I opened the door to find John and Mike getting soaked on the bed.

"Hey babe." John looked at me and smiled. He stood up and gave me a hug.

"I knew you wouldn't stay gone." I pulled away from him and looked at the elevator.

"Did they get Paul out?" John nodded and pointed at him. I turned around and looked at him.

"Yeah thanks for telling me." I put my hands on my hips and shook my head.

"I'm done getting wet." I walked out of the room and went toward the fire alarm and kicked it. I hurt my toes but the sprinklers and the annoying noise stopped. I walked back into the room and grabbed my bag to check the damage. By the time everything was calmed down it was time to head to the arena. Vince had made arrangements for us to stay either in the arena or the air port. I got changed into the only dry thing I had left a mini dress. The tie neck halter skin revealing cross midriff. The satiny pleated waist added a secure fit to the short skirt. The bust and the bottom were lined with a contrasting fabric sure to highlight the lacy overlay. I grabbed my semi dry leather knee high boots and laced them up.

I walked out of the bathroom carefully and looked at John. "Sexy." Mike Nodded in agreement only to get a playful smack from Eve.

"Thank goodness I'm not wrestling tonight." They nodded and we all walked out.

We got to the arena and the fans were already lining up.

"HOW WAS YOUR SHOWER?!" Some one yelled no one reacted. We got in to the arena knowing it was going to be a wild night . I looked at John and smiled.

"Hey did you guys here?" We all looked at Matt hardy and shook our heads. "Our TV rating went up to TV 14." I rolled my eyes and shook my head and kept walking.

on the show.

My music hit and the crowd went wild. "She's Back Cole!" I walked out and the crowd got louder. "She's wearing leather and Lace." I got into the ring and grabbed a Mic.

"How we Doing tonight Toledo, Ohio?!" The crowd went wild. "Now I'm out here to...." Before I could say anything eles Layla came running out. She slid into the ring and knocked me down and started throwing fists. (Real fist) I threw a quick jab to her cheek. She lifted and fell to the right. I quickly took the upper hand. I landed a few good shots only to knock her out. But that didn't stop me. I kept throwing fist until Michelle came out and pulled me off of her. I stood up and looked at her and shook my head and went into Raw mode. She held her hands up and grabbed the Mic.

"Wait Nikki Wait I'm out here to let Layla know if she can hear me that Team lay cool is over." I looked at her and shook my head. I slid out of the ring and walked up the ramp. "Nikki wait a second we can be team Nik cool." I looked at her smiled and headed back to the ring. I grabbed a Mic and smiled.

"N...."

"Before you say no hear me out." I looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Look you and I could be good together." I started laughing.

"Michelle the only thing that's good about you is the title you hold. You see you give diva's a bad name."

"How do I give Diva's a bad name?" I smiled and shook my head.

"Can we roll the footage?" The Camera went to the footage. It showed her and Layla talking.

"So why are we still dealing with Vicky Michelle?"

"B-cuz were using here Layla she can give us what we want look at how much we get away with now think of how much trouble we would be in if we weren't dealing with Vicky."

"Cut it!" I looked at Michelle and smiled. "See lets not forget what you did to Mickie James or how about what you said about Beth Phoenix."

"What did I say about Beth?" She said getting angry.

"The Man azon. Or how about what you said about Vicky how she's a Cow? So your answer is NO!" I got out of the ring and backstage only to be greeted by Vince. I felt like I was in school and I did something bad and I had to deal with the principal. I was waiting for him to grab me by my ear but he didn't. "Sir I swear that wasn't my fault." He shook his head and walked away.

"Come on Nikki!" I looked at John who kept pointing at his eye brow. I touched my eyebrow and noticed I was bleeding. We got to Vince's office and I sat down. "You have fines to pay Nikki." I looked at him in shock.

"She attacked me I was standing up for my self and I have to pay fines?!" He smiled and shook his head.

"Calm down Nikki your fine." He looked at me and smiled. "Your face was priceless though. Now that this has happened there will be a story line change." I looked at him and shook my head.


	7. The 3nd?

The next morning in Toronto Canada. I woke up and looked at John and smiled. It was like I got up on the wrong side of bed or something. I just wasn't in the mood to deal with anything. But I know I was going to have to suck it up and deal. I got up and took two steps when there was a knock on the door. I walked to the door and opened it.

"Are you Nikki Lesnar?" I nodded at the tall Creepy man. He stepped away from the door and pulled a cage and pushed in. He looked at me and held his hand out. I rolled my eyes and handed him a ten and closed the door. I looked into the cage and saw a Gray and Black great Dane puppy. I opened the cage. He walked out slowly and looked around. I grabbed the Tag and read it.

'_**Hey Daughter of mine I thought you might need something to cuddle with and you always said you wanted a Great Dane so I got you one. CALL ME WHEN YOU GET HIM! Love dad.' **_I picked him up and looked at him.

"What am I going to name you?" John sat up and looked at me.

"Where the hell did that come from?" I looked at him and smiled.

"My daddy. I think I'm gonna call him Pinky." John got up and took him from me.

"I think Pinky suites him." I grabbed my cell phone and called my father.

½ an hour later

I went to the closest pet store and got what I needed.

two weeks later.

I woke up in Las Vegas feeling different. I went to the bathroom knowing that today was the day Aunt Flo was coming to visit.

8 hours later

I went to change and Realized I missed my period. "OH CRAP!"

"What!" John, Mike, Eve, Michelle, and Mark yelled in sync. I walked out of the bathroom and looked at them.

"Nothing."

8 weeks later Tampa

I woke up feeling really bad I rushed to the bathroom and puked.

"Babe are you ok?" John said rushing to my aid. I nodded as he grabbed my hair. It hit me my missed periods Fatigue Moodiness and now the puking. I knew I was pregnant but I couldn't tell John. After I was done brushing my teeth. I called Eve, Michelle and Beth down to the stair well for a chat. We met 15 minutes later.

"Nikki are you ok you don't look so good." I looked at Eve and smiled.

"No not really." Michelle looked at me and smiled.

"Honey are you..." I interrupted her with my nod. "OH MY GOD HAVE YOU TOLD JOHN!" Before I could put my hand over her mouth John poked his head thru the door.

"Told John what?" I looked at him and crossed my arms. "Sorry hun I just was worried." I smiled and nodded.

"Thank you baby but can you just give us a few please." He nodded and shut the door. Eve walked up to the door and made sure he went into the room. She nodded and came back down. "No I haven't told him and I'm not going to." Beth shook her head.

"I think you should tell him Nik it's not fair for him not to know." I looked at her and nodded.

"I know I just don't know how he's going to react if I do tell him. What am I gonna do?" I said sitting down as I started crying.

"The only thing you can do talk to Vince tell him but tell John Nikki." I looked at them and nodded.

"None of you can speak a word of this to any one promise." They nodded and held up two fingers.

"Scouts honor." I smiled and felt nauseous I got up and rushed to my room and into the bathroom.

"That's it I'm calling The EMT!" John said. I shook my head crying. I picked my head up and looked at him.

"I'll take care of it John." I said crying. He dropped his phone and gave me a hug and picked me up. "No stop your gonna hurt the......" He put me down and looked at me.

"Hurt the what?" He stood there silent for a few seconds and then it was like he was slapped in the face. He smiled and put his hand on my stomach. "Were Pregnant?" I smiled and nodded. John picked me up and spun me around.

"Wait John you know I can't..." He interrupted me and nodded.

"I know I'l...." I interrupted him.

"I'll go talk to Vince." I said brushing my teeth once again. I looked at him kissed him and opened the door only to get punched in the face. I fell backwards and hit my head on the corner of the bed. John ran to my aid he picked my head up only to see I was bleeding. Eve walked by and saw Layla running down the hall.

5 minuets later Eve Brought Layla back in hand cuffs. John looked at Eve and then back to me as the EMT's worked on me. Vince came down and walked in.

"What the Hell happened!" Eve pointed to Layla. Vince looked at me and shook his head.

"I was coming to talk to you when she punched me in the face." I looked at Layla.

"You had it coming you whore." Vince looked at Layla and shook his head.

"Yeah I hope you feel good about punching a pregnant woman." I looked at John and punched him. "Owe!" I looked at Layla and she rolled her eyes. Vince looked at me. I nodded. Eve nodded as well.

"She has been puking all morning Sir." Vince looked at me and then back at John.

"Well one Layla your suspend until further notice. Two I'm not going to let you wrestle in your...condition Either one. So tonight when I call you out come out. I'm going to "fire" you." I cringed at the thought but knew it was necessary.

On the show.

Vince's Music hit and he walked out. I sat close to the gorilla. I felt better I wasn't puking any more. God I forgot to tell my mother. I looked at John and then back at Pinky and Eve. I knew it was going to be the last time I was going to see John or Eve for a while. I already said my good byes before the show so I didn't have to. I was saving my tears for when the deed was done.

"There is one person I'm having problems with and I'm going to deal with it now! NIKKI would you care to join me in the ring."

"Oh no cole do are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I think so King." I stood up and took a deep breath. My music hit and I walked out.

"Yes Sir."

"Now Nikki there have been a few incidents and I can't stand for them any more so....... Your..." I grabbed a Mic and looked at him.

"NO wait Sir please hear me out. I did what I did to Layla because she egged me on your just giving her what she wants please Sir don't." I said Dropping to my knees. Hey I had to make it look real. I mean would you believe if I just nodded and walked out?

"Nikki YOUR FIRED!" He yelled in my face. He dropped the Mic and got out of the ring. As I started balling. The show faded to commercial. As the show faded away so did I.

(Authors note~ Yea I'm ending it with a cliff hanger for now at least sorry. For now it will complete but it will be to be continued!)


	8. Parker Randall Hennigan

7 months later.

I was 28 weeks along I was getting big. John was flown in for the ultra Sound. We agreed not to know the Sex until the baby was born. But me being who I am snuck a peek. I didn't see anything so I still didn't know. I was home in my apartment I got to be alone for a while. Which was awesome. I watched all of WWE programming. I missed my Jo Mo we talked every chance he had. I even changed pinky's name to Jo Mo. It was in the middle of raw when it happened.

I was startled when I heard a very panicked knock on my door. I got up and opened my door only to be pushed out of the way. My next door neighbor Madison locked my door and looked at me. I noticed she was bleeding. Her boy friend was an alcoholic, abusive dick that she won't break up with.

"I'm sorry Nikki I know you told me last time not to come back. But I was trying to break up with him. I'm tired of trying to explain to my family what happened here or there." I walked over to her and gave her a wet rag to clean up. "So how far along are you?" I looked at her and smiled as I grabbed a few waters.

"28 weeks." She nodded as I handed her water. I glanced at the TV and saw John walking down the Ramp. Madison looked at the TV and smiled.

"So Morrison?" I nodded as I watched him as he winked at the camera. I looked at her and smiled. Next thing I knew some one was kicking my door.

"I KNOW SHE'S IN THERE!" I grabbed my phone and called 911. As the woman answered the phone he kicked in the door. I looked at him as Madison out her self in front of me. He knocked Madison over and punched me in the face. Knocking me backwards. "IT'S YOUR FAULT SHE BROKE UP WITH ME!" as I was on the ground he started kicking me. "You took her away from me NOW I'M TAKING YOUR KID FROM YOU!" Madison got up and started to try to pull him off of me. I punched him in the balls knowing it would stop him. He winced and kept going. Madison got behind him and punted him in the balls. He fell forward landing on top of me hitting his head on the corner of my kitchen table knocking him out. Madison kicked him off of me. Madison helped me up. My noes was bleeding and my eyes were starting to swell. My cell phone rang and Madison rushed to answer it.

"Hello? It's your dad." I grabbed the phone from her.

"Dad get here now I need to get to the hospital!"

"I'll Be right there!" I hung up. It was getting hard to see. The cops pulled up with there sirens going. Madison rushed out the door and waved them up to my apartment. I was so worried about the baby. I would have been crying but my eyes were swollen shut. Madison explained what happened. I could hear my father and my mother run up the stairs. "What the hell is going on." My father asked the cop. I heard my mother rush towards me.

"OH MY GOD NIKKI!" She was crying I could hear it. "Brock! HELP our daughter to the car!" I could feel my dad pick me up and walk away.

"Mom call John." I said while being put in the Back seat of my dad's car. We raced to the hospital.

"He's not answering."

"Text some one on the roster saying to find John and tell him to call you." I started to feel sharp pains. The car stopped. My mom's cell phone rang.

"John you need to be on the next flight out here!" She said worried. "Nikki was attacked were at the hospital now but you need to get here immediately if not sooner!" The last thing I remember before I passed out. Was John's voice telling me that he loves me and he will be there as soon as he could.

2 days later.

I woke up I could see. I looked around and saw John sitting there with my dad and my mom. "John." He got up and rushed to me. "How's the Baby?" He looked at my parents. They took the hint and left the room. I couldn't help but to start crying.

"He's ok but they say he's not out of the dark yet." For the first time in our relationship I saw John cry. That hurt me but the thought of losing my child hurt worse. I looked at my mom as she walked back crying as well. "Do we want to give him a name?" I looked at John and nodded.

"What do you think about Parker?" John and I looked at my mother and smiled.

"I like it." I said as the nurse walked in with his birth certificate.

"Do we have a name for the little guy?" She said politely. I smiled.

"Parker... Randall Hennigan." John looked at me smiled and gave me a kiss. I watched at the nurse handed John the birth certificate to sign. As the doctor walked in with a somber look on his face. My heart fell into my stomach.

"I'm sorry to tell you this but your son might not make it a week with all the damage caused externally and internally. He's very weak and is on a breathing machine. I'm sorry." I started Crying as did every one in the room. Every one but my father. He got up and left the room.

"Can I see him?" John asked still looking at me.

"Yes you can. Are you going to need a wheel chair?" I looked at him and stood up and felt my knees vibrate. I took a step and felt fine.

"No I can make it." John held my hand the whole way. My mom had my other hand and my dad took the rear. We walked to the NICU and walked toward Parker. He was so tiny he was two months premature. I started crying harder as did John and my mother. I looked at my dad. He was crying as well. "Can I..." Before I got the question out of my mouth the nurse shook her head.

2 days later.

I refused to leave the hospital if it was going to happen I wanted to be there. I still couldn't hold Parker but it was enough to see him every day. John talked to Vince and explained. Vince told him to stay as long as he needed to. My mother and Father were taking care of the legal stuff. Then knew I had more on my plate that I could handle. John's cell phone rang making Parker and I jump.

I knew it scared him but maybe him having a reaction like that was a good sign. John stepped out of the room. I wanted to follow him but I couldn't I looked at the nurse and gave her a look. She smiled and walked out of the room and acted like she need his signature. I kept my eye on Parker. He was still on the machine. The nurse walked back in and handed me her clip board. With a name written on it. Melina. I handed the clip board back to her and acted like I didn't know any thing.

"How is he today?" He asked the nurse.

"He's getting a little better." John nodded and sat down next to me. I looked at him and shook my head.

"Do you think your gonna be able to go back to the apartment tonight?" I shook my head. "Babe please you need real food and a real bed." I shook my head once again.

"I'm staying with Parker John." He sighed and shook his head.

"Well if your staying then I'm staying." He said as he got comfortable.

5 days later.

Parker is seven days old today. John and I sat in the hall. Praying for god to save him. My mom was the one that normally turned to god but it was our son. Some time in the night. John and I fell asleep in the lobby. Something woke me up. I saw god in my dream. I got up and ran down the hall. I got to the NICU to late.

"I'm sorry we tried everything we could." I fell to my knees screaming and crying. John came running and fell to my side. Hugging me we both were balling. I couldn't stop. Not five minuets after my mother came running. She saw both John and I crying and knew. She walked over to us and gave us a hug.

A week later.

It was time for the funeral. That was the hardest thing I had to do. No parent should have to bury there own child.

I cried for a month straight. John and I barely talked only because we didn't know what to say to each other. I remember the day Vince called. John said "I'm not Ready. I don't know if I ever will be."


	9. Welcome Back?

ALMOST LOVE IS BACK. I have posted a new chapter please Read and Review weather it be a good review or a bad review. I don't care. any thing you guys tell me will only help in the long run. Hey even if you think I should stop all together. Please don't hesitate. Tell me. Feed back is important to me Thanks guys

4 months later.

John felt he was ready to go back to work. I needed a little while longer. John insisted that I stayed with my mother while he was on the road.

a month later.

My mother Slapped it into me that it was time to go back to work. "Nikki it's not healthy for you to dwell on this. Go be with John do what you love." I looked at my mom and smiled.

three days later.

I was back. I landed in Oklahoma City, Oklahoma for the super show. I didn't tell any one I was coming back. I left Jo mo with my mom only because he got big. I got to the hotel and saw Michelle sitting in the lobby. She ran to me and gave me a hug. I dropped my bags and hugged her back.

"How are you doing?" She asked as she pulled away from me. I nodded.

"I'm better now. I'm glad to be back." She nodded.

"That's awesome. I hate to do this to you but I have to tell you something. I just can't sit back and let this go on any more." I looked at her and waited for her to say what she didn't want to say.

"John is..." Before she could finish she shook her head. I turned around and looked at John with Layla not to far behind him.

"Hey baby." He said giving me a hug. I couldn't take my eye's off of Layla. I then realized what my best friend was trying to tell me. I pushed John off of me and looked at him. "Whats wrong?" I looked at Layla who walked up to me.

"Look I'm sorry for all the shit I put you threw I hope you can forgive me Nikki." I nodded.

"But explain something to me Layla. When you said that John was your man..." John interrupted.

"She was kid..." I held up my hand and looked at Layla.

"I want to hear it from her John." Layla looked at John and smiled.

"John and I had a few night together when you were out after extreme rules. I thought he was cheating on me with you when you came back." I looked at John and shook my head.

"So when I was out this whole time you and John..." Before I could finish she nodded her head. I grabbed my bags and walked up to the Desk and got a room with Michelle not to far behind me. John followed as well.

"She's lying Nikki after what I..we just went thru do you really think I would do that to you. Nikki come on you know me I swear to god I didn't touch her." I turned to him and looked into his eyes. He wasn't lying he almost to tears. I dropped my bags and rushed toward him. We hugged and went into my room with Michelle.

"I was trying to tell you that John was having a hard time with you know and he was seeking company." I looked at her and nodded my head. I put my bags down and walked to the door.

"I have to go see Vince." I said walking out and closing the door behind me. I need a breather. Yes I know so soon. I got up to Vince's room and knocked. I waited for him to answer the door but Stephanie answered.

"Nikki?" I looked at her and smiled. "Oh my goodness when did you get here?" I looked at my watch and smiled.

"Not even five minuets ago." She held out her arms and gave me a hug.

"I'm so sorry." I smiled and nodded. "How are you doing?"

"I'm ok I can dwell on it." She smiled and nodded.

"So I take it your wanting to come back." I nodded and sat next to her. "Let me get the writers in here and we can talk. I nodded.

4 hours later. There was script written up. They were going to work out the kinks and text me when it was done. I walked to my room when I saw two little kids running down the hall laughing. I watched as there mother ran after them with Randy not to far behind her.

"Payton get your brother!" I smiled. Randy looked at me and nodded.

"So your back how are you feeling?" I looked at JJ and smiled. She walked over and gave me a hug once she saw that Payton had her brother.

"I'm doing better." Payton looked up at me and smiled.

"Are you Nikki?" I nodded as I Kelt down to her level. "I'm sorry you lost your baby." She said with a frown on her face. I held out my arms and gave her a hug.

"Thank you Payton." I looked at RJ and smiled and pointed at him. He gave me a mean yet playful look and pointed back at me. I smiled as he started laughing'

"You know you're the only on he does that with." I stood up and looked at Randy.

"Really?" He nodded and picked RJ up. "If you guys want to hang out with John and I while you're here you can ok?" They both looked at Jaeden and Randy who nodded there heads.

"Ok." I walked to my room and opened the door. There was John sitting on the edge of the bed in the dark.

"Babe?" I turned on the light and he looked at me. "Are you ok?" He nodded. I sat down next to him and put my head on his shoulder.

3 weeks later.

John and I were a lot better. Now that we were back in action. I started tagging with Tiffany. Due to the minor fact that the WWE came to there senses and made a Diva's tag title which by the way was up for grabs tonight. There was a Diva's Battle royal. The last two Diva's in the ring from other teams were the two teams that would get the shot at being the first ever Diva's tag team. It was the Bella's vs Tiffany and I.

On the show.

The Camera panned to Tiffany and I in the back.

"So you ready for the biggest match of our lives?" I looked at Tif and nodded.

"Hell yeah. You ready? We could be walking out the first ever Diva's tag team champs." Before Tiffany could say anything Tamina walked in.

"So you show up you're here for three weeks and you get a Title shot?" I looked at as she got in my face.

"You better back up off me." She only got closer. Tiffany shoved her self between us. "First of all I've been in this business longer than you have. Don't think you're the only family in the WWE there chicky."

"Oh yeah your dad's a hack and your mothers a Whore." Tiffany stepped out of the way and let me at her. I took her down and mounted her and started punching her in the face. Security pushed there way thru and pulled me off of her.

"WATCH YOUR BACK!" The security guard put me down.

"Wow things are heating up in the diva's locker room Cole. Did Tamina just call Brock Lesnar a hack and Sable a well you know."

"That she did King and Nikki didn't like it." The camera went backstage once again to show Tamina being taken out on a Stretcher. I ran up to it hopped on top of her and started punching in her face again. Tiffany came running and pulled me off of her.

"Nikki we have a match to think about!" I looked at Tiffany and nodded. I looked at my hand and realized Tamina's blood was all over it.

The Camera went to ring.

"Well Nikki seemed a little angry." King looked at Cole and shook his head. The bell rung.

This match is scheduled for one fall and is for the diva's tag team championship."

8 minutes later.

Tiffany and I walked out without the titles. I looked at Tiffany and shook my head.

After the show.

I looked around for John and couldn't find him. I stood at the mens locker room waiting for him but he never came out. "Matt is John in there?" Matt looked at me and smiled.

"No I haven't seen him." I looked at him as he walked away.

"Hey can I get a ride?" Matt turned around and nodded. "Thanks." I said running to catch up with him.

We got to the hotel I got up to John's and My room. "Babe are you here?" I turned on the light and he was no where to be found. I grabbed my cell and called him. It went straight to voice mail. "John where are you why aren't you answering me. Please call me back babe." I hung up and called Eve Michelle and Beth. "Hey Have any of you seen or heard from John?"

"No."

Nope Sorry why whats up?"

"He wasn't at the show and he's not here but his bags are here...but he's not..." I dropped my phone and started Screaming!


	10. Slap in the face

My father walked out of the bathroom naked while I was on the phone. I got up and rushed out of the room. "OH MY GOD MY EYES! I'M BLIND!" John came running. I looked at him and shook my head. "I'm officially scared for life." John looked at me confused as the door swung open. To reveal my father wrapped in a towel. John smiled and shook his head.

"Your early." I looked at John and wanted to hit him. "Oh yeah I forgot to tell you that your dad wanted hang out for a while." I shook my head and smiled.

"Where were you all night?" John looked at me and smiled.

"I requested the night off." I looked at him in shock.

"So what did you do all night by your self?" He shook his head and walked into the room. "No I wanna know what you did babe." He looked at me and shook his head. Before I could say anything else. Layla walked in to the room.

"John you forgot your..." She looked at me and smiled then noticed my father standing there. "Never mind." She went to turn around I grabbed the back of her shirt and spun her around. "Look I promise you I didn't." I put my hand up and saw her holding John's boxers. I didn't need to hear anything. I took them from her and threw them at John. I grabbed my bags and stormed out. I needed to think. I went to Michelle's room. I knocked on the door when I heard my father start yelling and screaming. Mark opened the door and looked over me like he always did. When he heard me sniff he knew something was wrong.

"Michelle." I saw her sit up in bed and look at me. "Come on in Nik." I walked in only to have Michelle give me a hug.

"Whats wrong?" I looked at her and shook my head.

"He's cheating on me with Layla." Mark walked to the door I looked at him and smiled. "My dad is taking care of it." I sat down and talked with Michelle and Mark for a few hours.

"I how did I miss it." She shook her head as my cell phone went off. I grabbed it and answered. "Hello?"

"Hey Nik the writers and I have come up with your script can you come up to my room so you can get it?" I smiled. At least my day was looking up.

"Yeah I'll be right up." I hung up and headed to Steph's room.

"Hon you can leave your bags here." I smiled and gave Michelle a hug and then one to Mark. I got up to her room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." I opened the door to see John and Layla sitting in her room. "Nik here ya go." I grabbed it from her and headed towards the door. Not saying a word to John or Layla.

"Nik can you just hear me out?" I kept my eye's on Steph.

"Is there anything else Steph?" She smiled and shook her head.

"Oh yes your father is looking for you." I nodded and then noticed John's eye was nice and red. I smiled and walked out.

a week later.

I walked into the arena and headed to the Diva's locker room and got changed. I grabbed my brand new Polka Dot ribbon tee, off the shoulder jersey top and my favorite pair of jeans. I pulled the hair tie from my hair and ran my fingers threw it. I slipped on my black 4 and ½ inch ankle Shoes and I was ready to go to my mark. I walked out and went to my mark. As the camera man counted down Michelle walked past quickly smacking my ass while doing so.

"Please welcome my guest at this time John Cena." the crowd cheered. "So john how are you feeling about your match with John Morrison for the title tonight?"

"It doesn't matter who I face the champ will still be..." Before he could finish I walked past.

"Have you guys seen Kane any where?" Both Josh and John looked at me in awe. "Yeah I'm back Blah blah Now have you guys seen Kane?" They shook there heads as I clicked away.


	11. My boy Skip

I walked out of view of the Camera as John ran to catch up with me. "Hey Nikki I heard what happened." I looked at him and shook my head.

"Wow word travels fast around here doesn't it?" He smiled and nodded.

"I just wanted to let you know that if you need some one to talk to or just to hang out with give me a call." I smiled and nodded. The stage hand walked over to us and smiled.

"Sorry to interrupt but your about to go on Nikki." I smiled and followed the short brown haired woman to my mark. She counted down from five. She got to one and I started walking.

As I did the corridor got darker and darker. I kept walking clicking my heals the whole way. Next thing I knew my feet weren't on the ground. A red light turned on and there he was the big red machine Kane.

"Can I help you?" I looked at him.

"No but I can help you if you put me down." He shook his head and waited for further explanation. "Look I know you are looking for the person responsible for the attack of undertaker I may have some information regarding it." He put me down gently and looked down at me.

"I'm listening." The camera faded to Cole and King.

"I can't wait to see what information Nikki has for Kane."

"If any King."

"Do you really think Nikki is lying to a guy like Kane? I think Nikki is smarter than that."

an hour and a half later.

My music hit and the crowd went wild. I smiled as I walked down to the ring. I was handed a Mic. "How we doing Virginia!" they went wild. "I have footage of Undertakers attack. I know who the assailant is. Before I show you who he is...Kane would you care to join me?"

Kane's music hit and the crowd went wild As he made his way to the ring the NXT 7 attacked him after Kane was on the ground they came after me. I slid out of the ring and took off up the ramp only to be caught by Skip Sheffield. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

He got down to the ramp and handed me to Heath slater. _**'I'm gonna need a shower after this.' **_Heath put me on my feet and held my arms so I couldn't move. The other five guys stood around me in a circle so even if I kicked Heath in the balls I would be screwed. Wade grabbed a Mic and walked over to me.

"You really weren't going to show that were you?" I looked at Wade confused. "You see I know who it was. I know who attacked the Undertaker and took him out. It was...You Nikki." I looked at him like he was stupid. I mouthed to words.

"Are you serious?" out of the corner of my eye I saw Kane standing at the apron of the ring. Kane got into the ring and threw each of them out of the ring. Once they were out he looked at me and picked me up by the throat. I pointed to the screen as the footage started playing. He put me down when he saw the faces he needed to see. The NXT 7.

the show faded to commercial.

I got back stage with Glenn and smiled. "You were good for your first day back there Nikki."

"Thank you." I said walking to the Diva's locker room.

"Hey Nikki wait up." I turned toward the very country accent. "You were awesome out there tonight." I looked at Ryan (Skip) and smiled.

"What do you want?" He looked at me and smiled.

"Well I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out for dinner or something?" I thought about it. _**'You broke up with John a week ago he would be considered your rebound.' **_ I smiled and nodded.

"Sure." He smiled and nodded. I headed to the hotel and got changed really quick in to my hell bunny red and black plaid zipper dress. I left the shoes I had wore for the show. I fixed my hair and headed down to the lobby. I got down to the lobby and waited for Ryan.

An hour past and he still wasn't there. I was tired of waiting so I headed up to my room. As I did it started to rain.

I got up to my room just before the power went out. "I hope there isn't any one in the elevator." I said walking into my room. No power meant no TV. Thank god I had my PSP and my I pod. I grabbed them both and turned them on both batteries were dead.

It was dark and it was getting hard to see anything. There was a knock at the door. I got up to get it and tripped. "Fuck!" I got up and hit my head on the wall "Ow!" I recovered and walked into the side table "Son of a bitch!" I shook that off and knew something else was there. I reached the door and opened it. Ryan was standing there with a flashlight.

"Sorry I pasted out after I took a shower." I smiled and nodded.

"It's ok I'm kinda glad we didn't go cuz we would have just ended up coming back here anyways." He smiled and handed me the flashlight. "Get your ass in here." He walked in and closed the door behind him.


	12. Lie Detector

I cautiously walked towards the bed and sat down. Ryan sat down next to me and smiled at me.

"Now what?" I said looking at Ryan. He shrugged and laid back on the bed. I smiled and laid next to him. He looked at me and smiled.

"So what exactly happened between you and John?" He asked looking at the ceiling. "I mean I would rather hear it from you." I smiled and sighed.

"We dated, He cheated, I ended it there isn't anything eles to tell." He looked at me and smiled.

"I heard John talking about the reason why he cheated on you." I looked at him and sat up.

"I don't want to hear it...Did John send you Ryan? Be honest with me!" Ryan sat up and pulled me towards him so my back was to his chest.

"No he didn't I just thought you would want to..." I shook my head. He kissed my neck . I pulled away from him and shook my head.

"I'm not ready yet." Ryan smiled and nodded.

"My fault I rushed it." I smiled and hit him playfully. "Owe." He said half laughing.

"So Ryan Reeves te.." I was interrupted when there was a knock on the door. I got up and opened it to see John standing there. I rolled my eyes.

"I just wanted to see if you were ok Nikki." I nodded.

"I'm fine." I said shooting daggers at him.

"Can you just hear me out please Nik I'm begging you." I looked at Ryan and went to shut the door.

"Nik hear the man out." Ryan said coming to my side.

"What is he doing here Nik?" I looked at John and smiled.

"He came to keep me company. Speak your peace John." Ryan looked at me and shook his head. He picked me up and let John in. John closed the door. Ryan put me down on the bed next to John.

"Look I had to talk to some one while you were gone Nik and I never cheated on you with Layla I took a shower in her room because your dad was our shower. When I heard you were back. I was in a hurry to be with you so I forgot my boxers. With what we have been thru I would never cheat on you Nik." I looked at him and shook my head.

"John everyone told me that you were kissing her in the lobby. When I got back you were holding her hand. If you were just talking to her, then why would you be holding her hand and making out with her in the lobby?" John looked at me and shook his head.

"You heard that from Layla and Beth right?" I looked at him and nodded. "They lied to break us up." I thought about it and something hit me. _**'Melina!' **_ I looked at him and smiled.

"How long has it been since you have seen Melina?" I asked him keeping my eyes on his. His widened at the sound of her name. I looked at Ryan and he looked at me like he knew something. "So it wasn't Layla it's Melina. I should have seen it. John I can't believe you would do this to me with all that we have been through." He reached for my hand and shook his head.

"I promise you Nikki I'm not cheating on you with any one." I looked at him and shook my head.

"John I love you, You know I do but I can't trust you with all this shit going on." He nodded.

"What can I do to prove it to you?" I looked at Ryan who had a smile on his face.

"Lie detector?" I smiled and looked at John.

"Fine!"


	13. Stonger

The next morning:

John and I were going to head to get a lie detector done but I had a conversation with Melina and Layla the night before. Melina had told me that he never touched her and that I was the only person he would talk about.

I thought it over and decided to forgive him.

6 month later.

I was pregnant again with twins this time. When John found out I was pregnant he acted different towards me. I took precautions this time. I stayed on the road for as long as I could. When I did have to go home. I went to stay at my mothers. During my time home Ryan and I talked more often than John and I did.

"How is my Girl doing?" I smiled at Ryan's voice.

"I'm wearing the same colored socks today so I'm cool." He laughed.

"How are the kids doing?" It seemed like he was the father of my children. There was nothing wrong with it but I wish John would step up to the plate.

"They are moving like crazy today." Just as I said that they both kicked.

"Hey have you picked out names for them yet?" I grabbed my note book and flipped to the page.

"I have a list you wanna help?" I could hear a conversation on Ryan's end.

"Hey John how is Nikki doing?"

"I don't know she hasn't called for a few months."

"Why haven't you called her?" Ryan asked knowing the answer already.

"I have tried she doesn't answer." I had hoped Ryan had the phone to his ear.

"No he hasn't I'm the one trying to call him and he never answers my phone calls!"

"I know Nikki. Can I call you back babe?" He said getting pissed.

"Yeah but don't do anything to him I know he deserves it but please Ry." I said pleading with him.

"I won't babe I'm just going to knock his head on straight." He said hanging up. I sighed and got up off the couch.

"Is everything ok Nik?" I looked at my dad and smiled. I grabbed his hand and put it on my stomach. "Wow they are really moving today."

"Tell me about it." I said with a giggle

2 months later

December 1st 4:00 am

"THUNDER CATS ARE GOOOOOOOO!" I yelled from my room. Ryan fell out of bed and rushed to throw on pants and a shirt. I got up from the computer chair. Ryan rushed towards me and helped me down to the living room. "Ryan. Honey.." He looked at me as he grabbed my bag. "Slow down." My mother walked down and looked at me.

"Ryan it could take a while." My father nodded as he threw Ryan the keys to my car. My mom helped me with my coat and gave me a kiss. "We will be right behind you." I nodded and gave her a hug. Ryan helped me to the car carefully watching for ice. We just had a freezing rain and Snow storm the night before. "Please drive carefully!" My mother and father yelled over the strong wind. We got to the hospital. They got me a room and then came the fun part...the wait.

Ryan sat down and looked at me. "So we never talked about names." I smiled and pointed.

"I came prepared my list in the bag." He nodded, grabbed my notebook and handed it to me. "Zane?" He shook his head. "Ace?" He shrugged. "Xander?" He smiled.

"You mean like Xander cage from Triple X?" I smile and shook my head.

"The last one I have for a boy is Max." He smiled and pulled out his cell phone. We both were silent in thought for five minuets.

"What about Draven James?" I looked at him and nodded.

"I like it." He smiled as I wrote it down. He didn't realize that his last name was going down. He was there then and he's here now. I can see Ryan being more of a father then John.

"What about Morgan Rain for the girl?" I smiled once again and shrugged.

"I was thinking Cordelia." He looked at me like I was crazy. "Ok how about Rosalie?" He shook his head. "Brianna?" He smiled.

"Brianna Rain. I like it." I smiled and wrote it down once I saw the double r's I had to say something.

"How about Brianna Alice Reeves?" He nodded and then realized I had said his last name.

"Your giving them my last name?" I smiled and nodded.

"Your ok with that right?" He smiled got up and walked towards me.

"Hell yeah." He said kissing me as the doctor walked in.

"Sorry about the wait." Ryan pulled away and looked at the doctor.

"It's ok."

"So Nikki this is your first full term pregnancy correct?" I looked at Ryan and then back to the doctor.

"Yes." He nodded. I grabbed Ryan's hand and held it.

"Any contractions yet?"

"No my hand isn't broken yet." Ryan joked. The doctor smiled.

"I'm going to check you ok?" I nodded. I hated this part I don't know what it was about OBGYN's that made me feel so violated. "You said your not having any contractions?" Just as he finished his sentence I felt my first contraction. I squeezed the crap out of Ryan's hand. "There ya go." The doctor said coming back to eye level. "When they come more constantly and more painful let the nurse know." I nodded. "Oh yes and if she breaks your hand we will take care of you too." He said jokingly towards Ryan.

4 days later December 5th 12:00 am

I gave birth to Draven James Reeves who was 6 pounds 5 OZ and Brianna Alice Reeves who was 4 lbs 1oz. Ryan cut there umbilical cords and signed there birth certificates. He was their dad on paper. Our lives from that point on were changed.

4 years later.

The kids were turning 4. "Keep an eye on them for me." The girls nodded. I walked into the kitchen, grabbed a glass and poured my self some punch. I looked up and saw Ryan standing in the door way. I dropped my glass and rushed toward him. As I got to him he picked me up and spun me around.

"DADDY!" Brianna and Draven yelled in unison Ryan put me down and bent down to meet them. He picked them both up and gave them a hug. "We missed you daddy." He smiled and nodded.

"I missed you guys too." I smiled and walked back to the kitchen to clean up my mess. "Go play I'm going to help mommy." He said putting them both down. "Hey." I looked at Ryan and smiled.

"Hey." He kissed me and grabbed the mop.

"I just got off the phone with John. He wants your permission to come see the kids." I looked up at him and nodded.

"He knows they aren't his right?" He nodded.

"I told him that he said he still wants to see them." I smiled and nodded.

"I'll give him a call and let him know he can..." Ryan shook his head and pointed to the door. "He's here now?" I walked towards the door and opened it. There he was standing with Melina hand in hand. "Hi guys come on in." They walked in and started to take there layers off. Brianna walked towards me.

"This must be Brianna?" John said kneeling down to her level. She looked up and me. I nodded and smiled.

"Yep today's my birthday I'm 4." John nodded and smiled as Draven walked towards his sister.

"Draven." Draven looked at John gave him an odd look and walked towards Ryan.

"He's a little iffy with some people." John stood up and gave me a hug. "Melina how are you doing?" She smiled and nodded. "Well have a seat make your selves comfortable the kids will be opening there gift in a minuet. Draven and Brianna rushed to the living room. I looked at Ryan. "I can't believe you brought them here." I said jokingly. He smiled .

"Shit." I looked at him as he rushed towards the door. "I'll be right back." I nodded as I walked into the living room.

"Where did daddy go?" I looked at Draven and smiled.

"Out side for a Second he'll be right back."

45 minuets later.

"DRA..." I rushed to him and threw my hand over his mouth.

"What the fuck Ryan?" I whispered angrily. He pushed my hand from his mouth and smiled.

"I had to run to the post office to get there gifts." I shook my head and looked at him.

"Where are they?" He took a step to his right to reveal two giant boxes. One in pink sparkelie wrapping paper and the other with race cars all over it. Draven and Brianna walked down the stairs to see the boxes that were bigger then they were.

"Are those ours daddy?" He smiled and nodded. He grabbed the gifts and took them into the living room. While the kids rushed to him. I stood in the door way and watched.

At that moment I had realized my life was perfect. I had two perfect kids the perfect Man the perfect life. Nothing could go wrong. Of course now that I say that something most likely will. I can only hope I'm wrong. I don't know what I would do if it wasn't for Ryan, My mother and Father Hell even John.

Everything I had been thru just made me stronger.


End file.
